


The Help Of A Child

by Icegreystray



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your Sophie Bennett and your favorite guardian Bunnymund falls onto your bed, bleeding. . .what would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the story

I was sitting on my window seat in the middle of the night reading a book my brother Jamie had made me, It was about Tooth, the queen of the tooth faeries. When I was really little I had met her, but she scared me off by showing me teeth she had collected. Bunny and I had painted the Easter eggs that year, I never forgot him even though I only saw him when he was arguing with Jack Frost who ended up hanging around a lot since my brother had been his first believer.  All the books my brother had made me had easy words so that I could read them easily, I was only seven give a girl a break anyway the book was called "The Tooth faery and the fun frost boy" my brother had given it to me before I had gone to bed. I loved reading by moonlight, I still do it makes me think that the man in the moon will keep the bogeyman away or at least that's what i've been told I was reading third page when all of a sudden Bunny had come jumping out of a portal and had fell on my bed. And that is where my story starts:

"Bunny!" I said then I dropped the book and ran to see what was wrong, I crawled over to where he was and turned him over so that he was facing me.

"H-hey little ankle bitter" Bunny said weakly

"Bunny what's wrong?" I asked looking at him

"P-Pitch that's whats wrong, Jack had come to annoy me again and we hadn't noticed a nightmare get in and it attacked after Jack had left" he answered as I looked = Bunny over and I saw the burns and black sand on his body. I reached over and carefully took as much of the black sand off him trying not to hurt him and I dumped it in my bin, I kept doing it until I couldn't see any black sand.

"Bunny bit better?" I asked and I saw him nod "I'm going to go get Jamie he can help me fix the burns, i'll be right"

I ran out of my room and into Jamie's room, I walked over to his bed and poked him awake

"Sophie what are you doing up?" Jamie asked rubbing his eyes

"Bunny hurt come and help him with the burns" I said and only then did I notice tears running down my cheeks, Jamie's face softened at the mention of Bunny but it softened even more when he saw me crying.

"Let's go help Bunny" Jamie walked out of the room and we got the first aid kit from the kitchen silently so we didn't wake up mum and we walked back to my room.

"Freeze Bunnymund and don't you dare move" Jamie said and we saw Bunny trying to stand, hearing my brother he sat down in defeat muttering annoyedly to himself, he was a warrior after all and he didn't really like being told what to do very much. Jamie started tending to Bunny's wounds and I sent a thank you to the rest of the guardians for teaching Jamie and his friends how to treat burns made by black sand, Pitch had gotten stronger and changed the sand to make it burn the guardians and according to Jamie this hadn't been the first time it had happened

"All done" Jamie said

"Thanks mate" Bunny said and he stood up "Come on you two I don't trust Pitch not to have followed me here"

Jamie and I took Bunny's outstretched hands and we all jumped into the tunnel that Bunny had made. We hopped out/emerged out of the portal and we all landed sprawled on the floor of the workshop, elves ran over and helped me and Jamie up while the Yetis had to help Bunny.

"Bunny my friend what brings- Jamie! Sophie! How are you both?" North asked and I looked at Bunny who gave me a small nod

"Bunny was hurt and we took care of him" I said and I took Bunny's paw carefully

"It was Pitch, Frostbite had come to annoy me again and the nightmare came in when he did and the bloody thing took it's chance when my back was turned" Bunny growled out and i gave his a paw a gentle squeeze

"I'll get the guardians" North said and then he walked off, Bunny let go of my hand and walked over to the fireplace and i bit my lip

"Jamie I'm scared" I said and I hugged my brother

"I know Sophie, but everything's going to be fine" Jamie said hugging me back protectively

Jamie and I sat on the window sills and we snuggled together, one by one the guardians arrived and not one of them noticed us. They all gathered together and talked in hushed whispers; I looked out of the window and saw a normal blue and white sky. I saw something black moving towards us and I recognized the person on the horse as Pitch Black from my brother's books, I jumped off the window and pulled Jamie with me.

"Jamie is that Pitch?" I said hesitantly and the hushed whispers stopped, Jamie turned towards the window and he pulled me against him

"It is" he answered slightly scared and i looked up at him starting to cling to him

"Tooth get them away from here!" Bunny said and Jamie and I were being pulled away from the window

"NO!" I yelled but I was still being pulled away, Tooth was stronger than she looked and she dragged us into a room with no windows and lots of lights, she turned all of them on.

"You are to stay in here until we come and get you okay?" Tooth said gently and we both nodded even if mine was slightly stiff, she walked out and we heard her lock the door and fly away.

"Jamie I wanna go help" I said and Jamie nodded

"So do I Soph, so do I but we can't, they are just trying to protect us okay?" Jamie said as he and I sat down together and i nodded "Let's play a game; we are going to make a story. I'll say something then you'll say something then I'll say something and it will go like that until we are finished. Once upon a time"

"There were two children" I said starting to slowly relax

"One was a boy and one was a girl" he said

"The boy had pretty ice blue eyes" I said thinking it would make Jamie happy to have a part of Jack in the story, he had a crush on the guardian. I'd found out by accidentally finding his diary before we'd gone off to the park one day

"And the girl had wonderful black hair and perfect pale skin" Jamie said and he smiled at me and I smiled back cuddling closer to him

"They were brother and sister and they loved each other" I said grinning

"But one day another little boy came and the two boys became friends" Jamie said

"The girl hated that her brother only played with the other boy and he acted like she was invisible, only talking to her when he was hungry" I said not liking the way the story was going but I continued anyway

"The three came across a frozen river, they thought it would be fun to skate on it and it was until his sister got trapped. The ice was cracking so she stayed still and it stopped" Jamie said

"The new boy kept telling him that they should go get someone to help but the blue eyed boy knew that his sister could fall in at any time, he found a stick that he could wrap around her waist and he could close enough and he threw her out of the circle but he was thrown inside it" I said

"The other boy glared at the stupidly of his friend and the glared at the girl for being so stupid for skating in one circle" Jamie said as he looked down at his hands

"The girl had already lost a uncle to the water and she wasn't about to lose a brother, she looked at the other boy and she began to sing to the ice" i said and i hummed the song

"The boy thought this was weird, she was singing to ice why?" Jamie said looking at me

"Slowly as the girl began to sing the ice froze over again and her brother was able to skate out" I said then we heard fighting and reduced our talking to whispers and i cuddled closer to him

"He smiled at his sister and he hugged her, he felt so bad. He'd pay more attention to his sister, he looked her in the eye and promised her that" Jamie smiled and I grinned back

"The girl accepted his apology and together they left the other boy to skate by himself and they lived happily ever after" I ended and the door unlocked and opened to reveal the guardians.

"Come on out now kids" Jack said as we both stood up and we both walked out

"He gone?" I asked and Bunny nodded

"He's gone ankle bitter" Bunny picked me up and hugged me and i happily hugged him back "Thank you for looking after me"

"No problem" I said then I yawned and i snuggled into Bunny's chest happily then i yawned again as i started getting sleepy "Sleepy now"

"Oh I wish I had a camera right now" I heard jack say and chorus of "Shh" met his voice

"Better take you two kids home" Bunny said and then I was being jolted around slightly and I felt my bed under me as i relaxed.

"What do we do if Pitch comes again?" Jamie asked

"Ring this, the blue one is for you and the green one is for Sophie now make sure you both get to sleep mate" Bunny said and I heard Jamie yawn.

"We will Bunny" Jamie said and someone tapped my nose, I opened my eyes and sat up. Jamie tied the bell's ribbon around my neck and it felt nice to have it there.

"Goodnight Soph" Jamie said he walked out of my room, tying his bell's ribbon around his wrist

"Night little ankle bitter" Bunny said and he hopped over and kissed my forehead

"Bye bye Bunny" I said as i hugged him and patted his nose, he smiled at me and I saw past the outer bunny and saw who Bunny was on the inside.

"Can I come play tomorrow?" Bunny asked and I nodded

"Bunny come play any day!" I said then I giggled, I jumped out of bed and ran to my desk suddenly remembering my drawing.

"I made this" I picked it up and gave it to Bunny, it was a picture of at the Warren.

"Nice job Soph" Bunny said and he hugged me than he picked up my fallen book and gave it to me "Read my book next"

Bunny made a tunnel and he hugged the drawing to his chest as he jumped down but not before giving me a smile and a wave then  the tunnel closed up and he was gone, I crawled into bed and I fell asleep looking at the moon. That night I dreamt of Bunny and I playing in the warren as a smile spread on my face


	2. The bells get used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep going wrong for Sophie and her brother as they wake up to find their parents arguing downstairs but what's worse? your father wanting you to grow up and wanting you to forget the friends you've had since you were 2? or their old enemy making a strike upon you and your brother?

I awoke to a slamming of doors and I jumped out of bed, I walked over to my door and opened it a little. I could hear raised voices coming from down stairs, so I walked as quietly as I could to the top of the stairs and I saw Jamie was there so I knelt beside him and listened in to what our parents were saying.

"They need to grow up! No more of this silly guardian stuff" Our dad yelled and I cringed

"No they need it! Haven't you noticed that they are happier now?" Our mum reasoned and me and Jamie watched as our Dad's mouth opened and closed before he stormed out of the house, Jamie grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room and away from what we had just over-heard.

"Let's get some sleep, I have school in the morning" Jamie said and he closed the door, the room felt colder and I looked around.

"Jamie I'm scared" I said and Jamie's head snapped up and looked around, he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Everything's going to be fine I sw-" Jamie's sentence was cut off as we heard an evil laughter fill the room and I started clinging to him, shaking as we both realized who it was

"Isn't this adorable? The big brother looking after his sister, this reminds me of someone let me think oh yes! Jack Frost and his sister, it was very fun breaking the ice I must say" Pitch's voice echoed through the room and I blinked tears away. We knew what had happened to Jack and his sister, we'd always felt bad about it and Pitch's part in it made me want to cringe.

"Sophie bell now" Jamie whispered and I nodded, I brought my hand up to my neck and softly began to ring the bell. I pulled my hand away and it still rang then Pitch laughed

"Do you think a little bell is going to stop me?" He said snickering then suddenly nightmares all around us and I fought the urge to scream, i looked outside and it began snowing, I took comfort in the falling snow and I smiled.

"Little Sophie, what are you smiling about?" Pitch said no readable emotion lacing his voice.

"It's snowing" I answered and I felt my brother loosened his grip and that was the chance Pitch needed, He grabbed Jamie and pulled him into the shadows.

"Jamie NO!!" I screamed and tried to follow but the nightmares blocked my path, a boomerang flew in threw the window and destroyed some of the nightmares horses. One by one The Guardians popped but and fought off the nightmares. I sat in a corner and watched it until there were no more nightmares left, then the attention of the guardians turned to me. All of their gazes different but Bunny’s worried one and Jack’s panicked one were the two that stood out to me the most

"Where's Jamie?" Jack asked not seeing my brother there and I snuffed as my vision got blurry “Sophie?”

"P-Pitch got him" I said and tears leaked down my face and began crying, Bunny walked over and hugged me until I stopped and even then I continued snuffling

"You've got to go get him back" Jack said and all The Guardians agreed "But the question should Sophie come"

They all pondered that question for a moment and most said ‘No’ Jack and Sandman said ‘Yes’

"She can find her brother quicker than we can! Jack argued to prove his answer and Sand nodded his head agreeing with the younger Guardian

"She could get hurt, no we can not risk it” North said and Bunny nodded

"This shouldn't be an argument! We have to go save Jamie, now Sophie stay here okay?” Tooth said and I nodded, knowing as soon as I could I was going with them to save my brother "Good let's go then”

They all climbed out of the window, Jack glaring at all of them apart from Sandman and I locked it behind them holding back my instinct to hug Jack and try to make him feel better, I thought of his as my brother and I didn’t like seeing him angry or upset.

I ran to my room once they started getting settled and I put on my walking boots grabbed my warmest jacket and I hurried out of the house avoiding my mother, I followed The Guardians and when they got to the frozen lake. They all jumped into the hole in the ground where, Jamie and I had seen Pitch get sucked into when I was little.

I thought for a moment why was I remembering this now? I shook my head it didn’t matter, I just had to find my brother. I walked over to the hole and I jumped down, when I landed I instantly hid in the shadows not wanting to be found by anyone. I felt a tug and I followed it, keeping an eye out for The Guardians and Pitch.

I heard fighting and I hurried towards it while keeping quiet the whole time and I saw The Guardians fighting Pitch and Jamie was in the corner with his eyes wide, I ran over to my brother and I hugged him tightly

"Jamie are you alright?" I asked softly and I felt my older brother shake his head. I pulled away and gently wiped his tear off his cheeks It’s going to be fine big bro, I promise”

I looked at Jamie and I felt a fierce urge to protect him from the world but I sat next to him and we hugged, he needed comfort more than anything right now. Who knows what lies Pitch told him before The Guardians got there?

I heard the sound of hooves and I looked up and there, standing close to us were three Nightmares. I got up along with my brother and we touched all three of them and they turned back into dreams and hurried over to Sandy who smiled and nodded gratefully to us and we smiled and nodded back

"Let's go home" James said softly but as Jamie and I made a move towards the exit, we were caught by Pitch’s shadows. Even though we know it wouldn’t do any good we struggled and the shadows brought us next to Pitch, Jack and Bunny stopped fighting and stared at us both with ‘No!’ expressions on their faces

"Stop Guardians or these children will never be the same" Pitch threatened and The Guardians stopped fighting and looked over and One by One, they put their weapons away

"Good, now if you want these children back, well you know what I want" Pitch said and I could just picture an evil smile on his face.

"Pitch, do you really think that they are going to sacrifice us two for every child in the world? You're crazy they have jobs to do and they know we will never forgive them if they are stupid enough to trust you" Jamie said and I nodded then I saw a flicker of dream sand and I knew Jamie saw it too when he said “Pitch, you’re the stupid one”

The real Guardians came out of the shadows and attacked him, being careful not to hit me or Jamie. The Guardians in front of us became gold sand again and Jamie and I were released, we landed on the ground and raced off to the entrance. Since Jamie got their first, he pulled me up and we both darted off to hide. We heard our names being called as Tooth flew out of the hole in the ground followed by the rest of The Guardians and I followed my brother out of our hiding places and I looked down at my hands at Bunny’s glare.

"Don't every in danger yourself like that again Sophie!” Bunny said clearly upset “Do you know how worried we were when we saw you there?!”

"I wanted to get Jamie back and I didn't want to stay at home, I'm sorry Bunny" I said and I felt two furry arms pick me up and they hugged me. I hugged Bunny

“I know you are Ankle biter, just don’t scare me like that again” Bunny mumbled softly and I nodded then as if rehearsed me and my brother both yawned causing The Guardians to laugh. Bunny picked me up and I snuggled close to the Pooka who was nice and fluffy and warm.

"Jamie when did you get so light" Jack joked picking Jamie up and I laughed along with Bunny and Jamie who then poked his tongue out at Jack “And they call you the mature one”

"Let's get you all home shall we?" Tooth said and everyone walked over and sat down in North’s Sleigh. Jamie ended up curled up against Jack and he fell asleep causing Jack to smile fondly and start spreading frost over my brother hair while sending me a wink that caused me to giggle and Bunny sat down, keeping me in his lap.

“Bunny nice and warm" I sighed out happily and I yawned softly

"Sophie you have got to teach me how to make the Kangaroo smile" Jack joked and I giggled softly

“I will!” I said smiling happily causing Jack to laugh and Bunny to grin at me and I grinned back

The Sleigh sped off and soon we were in the air, the ride was quiet and Jamie's muttering was the only thing I could hear apart of Bunny's heartbeat as well as the constant Bunny-Jack argument that ended up going on. The Sleigh landed and I watched Jack fly through my open window while Bunny got out of the Sleigh and got me into my room via his tunnels.

Bunny carried me over to my bed and got me tucked in before he sat on my bed

"Soph you did well by using the bell" he said and I nodded smiling as Dawn creeped over my window and I smiled, the dawn light softened Bunny's face.

"Thank you Bunny, next time I'll stay home" I said and Bunny chuckled

"Ya won't be able to keep that promise I bet, night ankle bitter" Bunny said and he kissed my forehead before he left causing me to smile, I fell asleep and dreamed of what I could play with Bunny when he came to visit or when I went to go and visit him.


	3. The shopping trip and the Easter Egg painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your Auntie says your going shopping for gifts, of course your going to get something for your favorite Guardian and your brother's favorite Guardian but the trip to the Warren afterwards doesn't go as planned.

I yawned and sat up in bed, the light from my open window blinding me. The events of yesterday and this morning came rushing back and I smiled happily. I jumped out of bed and hopped my way down the stairs.

"Easter Bunny hop hop hop" I said cutely for anyone who was listening and I got surprised by a hug

"Hello Sophie dear" a voice said

"AUNTIE MIRANDA" I yelled and I hugged her back happily, I adored my Auntie and she was one of the only people who believe my adventure’s with The Guardians

"That was your brother's reaction too" Auntie said

"Jamie left already?" I asked and my auntie nodded

"He had to get there early so he could play with his friends for a while but he told me to tell you that Jack and Bunnymund are coming over, who are those two I wonder?" Auntie said with a smiled and I smiled back giggling.

"Jack is Jack Frost and Bunnymund is the Easter bunny's real name, they are really nice even though they do fight a lot. It's funny to watch until Bunny gets really angry then I pull him away to play with me" I said as if I hadn’t told her this a millions times before "We play hide and seek and we paint eggs and it's really fun!"

"That's wonderful dear! come on lets go have breakfast then we can go shopping for a present for the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost if you want to" Auntie said with a kind smile on her face and I nodded.

When we got to the table-which was only a few steps from where me and my Auntie had been talking-my parents were talking about work, so I tuned them out and ate my toast thinking about gifts. I stood up and put my plate in the sink and got out chocolate milk for me to drink as I waited for my auntie to finish her breakfast.

"Miranda why do you encourage her?" my dad said and I took a step back, mum wasn't there and I could hear sounds coming from the living room.

"Because Children need their freedom, I'm not letting you take that away from Jamie or Sophie, Kyle" My Auntie said with a protectiveness in her voice that made me want to hug her tightly and never let go but instead I walked out, smiling as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Sophie honey Jamie told me to give this to you when you woke up" My mum walked over to me with a homemade book in her hand. I took it off her and saw it was another book about Bunnymund; I squealed and ran up to my room eager to put it with the rest of my books. I walked-skippped more like- into my room and slipped the book inside the pillow case happily, I got changed into my pink parka jacket, a blue tank top with a panda on it and warm pastel green pants. I put on my warm socks and my pink sneakers and I walked out of my room and downstairs.

 

 

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/sophies_outfit/set?.embedder=11819585&.svc=copypaste&id=178206796)

 

"Auntie ready to go?" I asked excitedly and my Auntie stood up and grabbed her handbag, she smiled at me and I smiled back.

She drove us to the shopping centre and I got a blue and silver scarf for Jack and for Bunny I got a really fluffy cloak so he would be warm whenever Jack freezes the Warren. It was emerald green, with patterns of flowers on it and reminded me of Bunny's eyes and of Spring. I looked out the window as we drove home, smiling to myself as I imagined Bunny's face when I gave it to him. We parked and I ran up to the door and i waited as my Auntie came up and un-locked the door, I ran to my room and tried to wrap the gifts but in the end mum had to do it.

"Thank you mummy" I said then I kissed her on the cheek and walked into my room with them, I put the gifts on my bed and went to my desk and started to draw.

"What are ya doing? Ankle bitter" Bunny said and I span around in my chair and smiled when I saw him a few hours later, I hadn’t even heard him come in!

"Bunny!" I said then I ran over to my bed and gave him, his gift trying to keep my excitement off my face. He opened it and smiled he took it out and put it on. I giggled and clapped happily "it's for when Jack freezes the warren it will keep you nice and warm!"

"Thank Soph" Bunny said and he put it away "Don't want it to get dirty"

"Jamie made another book about you, I haven't read it yet" I said smiling, happy that he’d liked the gift like I’d hoped he would.

"Do you want to come to the Warren to paint some eggs? And speaking of Jamie is he at school?" Bunny asked and I nodded "Frostbite get in here!"

Jack sat on my window causing me to giggle when he sent a snowflake my way and I gave him his gift smiling

"Jamie's at school, it should be first break if you want to go visit him" I said and Jack nodded as he unwrapped the white wrapping paper, he grinned at the gift and put it on posing like a model for a moment-and causing me to burst into giggles-before he flew out of the window and was gone in a flash.

"We go to warren now?" I asked and Bunny nodded smiling, Bunny tapped the ground and a tunnel appeared. I took Bunny's hand and we jumped down.

"Fun!" I said laughing, it was like sliding down a slide and I giggled when we landed in the Warren, I smiled and stood up it had been awhile since I'd been here but everything looked the same. There was the color river, the huge stone eggs keeping guard, the little white eggs wandering around and not a bit of frost could be seen on any of the gorgeous plants

I looked at Bunny after I’d looked around more and he put his hand out and we walked towards where the eggs get painted every day as I wrapped my fingers around his paw. We sat down and we began to hand paint some of the eggs.

I snuck a look at Bunny and saw the egg he was painting was beautiful ,I looked at mine and sighed quietly. It looked really bad but I didn't give up! I smiled and giggled as I saw pictures in the swirls and the mash of colors and I let the egg go and it ran off. A egg jumped into my lap and I laughed and began painting again, I started painting anything but to me it looked like I was painting the stars in the sky.

"You alright there Soph?" Bunny asked and I nodded and continued with what I was doing. I let the newly painted egg go and I picked up another one and just started painting,

"Peter cotton tail you home?" Jack yelled and I quickly hid behind a huge stone rock who sat down so I could hide properly behind it after I saw Bunny flick his wrist, which was our sign of ‘hide’

"What do you want Frostbite" Bunny said annoyed and I tried not to giggle

"Do I need a reason to come over and annoy you?" Jack said leaning on his staff

"Don't you have Jamie to look after?" Bunny said going back to painting the egg and I peeked around the egg slightly but Jack’s back was turned to me so I was safe

"Break ended" Jack shrugged "So I came to annoy you because well Sophie is with you most of the time right? Jamie says I need to try harder to become someone she trusts, she only trusts you, her family and well her family"

"Mate now really ain't the best time to do that, she still shaken up about getting attacked yesterday" Bunny said as he continued painting "When she's feeling better I'll let you know"

"Thank you Kangaroo I owe you" Jack said laughing before he ran off and disappeared, the ice that had appeared when he landed melting away

I walked out and sat down next to Bunny again and realized that what Bunny said was true I was still shaken up about the whole Pitch thing, possibly explained why I was so calm in dealing with my Dad at the moment-I wasn’t sure-but I took a deep breath and started painting again, time passed quickly and soon it was dark and I was tired. I yawned and Bunny looked at me and smiled, he packed everything up quickly before picking me up.

"Let's get you home" Bunny said and I shook my head sleepily

"Can't I stay here for the night?" I mumbled not meaning for him to hear but he tensed and sighed softly

"Sure Soph" Bunny carried me to his home and i opened my eyes, gasping. It was adorable, there was Bunny's unmade bed, a fire place and two chairs there.

"This is wow" I whispered and Bunny chuckled softly

"Here" Bunny put me on one of the chairs and I curled up but leaned away from the backing of the chair as he wrapped a blanket around me. "Night Ankle bitter"

"Nighty Night Bun Bun" I said then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I looked around everywhere was pitch black, I started getting a feeling of dread and I gulped nervously

"Looks like The Guardians abandoned you, didn't they? Little Sophie" Pitch's voice rang threw the darkness and I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the sound and pictures started playing and I stopped and looked. It was Jamie, Jamie's friends and The Guardians all of them standing on the lake saying good bye to the each other and I couldn't see me where my brother had told me that I was with Pippa. Tears leaked down my cheeks and I ran. The pictures kept coming and I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, Pitch's nightmares walked over to me and-

I woke up and I threw the blanket off me and quickly looked around, my beating heart calming when I saw Bunny fast asleep. I went and quietly went and knelt at the foot of the bed watching him sleep, as I started to calm down more. I smiled when Bunny wasn't being Bunny he was this, a person like me but I didn't want to wake him up so I went back to my seat and put the blanket around my shoulders.

I stared at the fire and stood up, put the blanket on the chair and walked out of his hut, I started to walk around the Warren. It was peaceful the huge eggs didn't think of me as a threat as they had seen me before the day before so I was able to wander around. I sat down on a hill and I stared out looking at everything and slowly the Warren began to get lighter and warmer. I stood up smiling and walked back to Bunny's house, only to have him grab me and pull me inside. He stood there glaring at me, I looked down at my hands I didn't think he would get this angry.

"I'm sorr-" I began but Bunny cut me off

"Don't Sophie how do you think I felt when I woke up and you were gone? I thought Pitch had got you to get back at us! Sophie you're like a little sister to me and I can't bear the thought if I lost you" Bunnymund said and for the first time when I looked up he had tears in his eyes, I hugged him as tightly as I could and he hugged back.

"Bunny you're like a big brother to me too and I promise I'll leave a note or something before I go out again and I had a nightmare" I said and Bunny hugged me tighter

"What happened in the dream ankle bitter?" he asked and so I told him even what Pitch had said "Let's go tell the rest of The Guardians ok?"

I nodded and we were in a tunnel to the North Pole in seconds, we arrived and I saw Jamie and Jack siting on a window seat and as if Jamie could feel me looking at him he looked up and waved. I waved back and I held Bunny's hand.

"North! Get here now!" everyone looked at Bunny who seemed very pissed off and then looked at me, I shook my head 'I'll tell you later' I mouthed to them and they nodded.

"What is it old friend?" North said then he saw Bunny "What happened?"

"Pitch gave Sophie a nightmare and crickey it was a bad one" Bunny said and he told everyone my nightmare and the pure anger on the guardians' faces were unreal.

"We told him to leave you both alone, oh that is it! I'm going after Pitch so whose coming with me?" Jack said and all The Guardians nodded, that shocked me. Could they do that?

"Wait!" I said before they turned to leave as I realized something "It could be a trap, the anger your feeling is a weakness he is going to use against you! you'll attack blindly and won't think anything through"

Everyone looked at me and nodded they knew I was right but they just wanted it to end, I could see it on their faces

"It's a risk we are willing to make, Jamie make sure your sister stays here" North said then The Guardians left I sighed and sat down on a couch, I didn’t like this but they were The Guardians of childhood and hopefully they’d be okay.

"Let's go see if the yeti's need help hmm?" Jamie suggested and I nodded, if you're stuck in a house full of toys and well you'd kinda want to help make them. Half an hour later according to Jamie's watch-which I snuck a peek at-The Guardians came back and shh'ed them all before they could make up my sleeping brother.

"Quiet!" Jack hissed at North and he went quiet from where he was chatting to Tooth.

"How'd you get him to sleep?" Jack asked

"Jack I'm his sister, I can calm him down fast than u can say 'a' you should know that" I said smiling and Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll take him and Sophie home ok?" Jack said and The older Guardians nodded, Jack picked up Jamie and I held jack's hand and the wind flew us home. Jack dropped me off in my room the he dropped Jamie off in his but Jack stayed with him. I crawled into bed and stared out of my window at the moon.

"Good night Bunny, my secret favorite guardian" I said with a yawn then I was fast asleep.


	4. Her first day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the life of Sophie but it's her first day of school instead, well that and a little Jack Frost fun

"Sophie" Jamie said poking me awake I yawned and sat up sleepily "Come on it's your first day of classes and you help me when I tell the story of the guardians to your class if you get up right now okay?"

"Okay!" I said as I got out of bed and Jamie walked out of my room, I got on my uniform it was a white and blue lined dress and the socks were a pale blue. I got on both of my shoes but that’s when I heard the yelling coming from the front door. I walked out of my room and saw my parents at the bottom of the stairs and I quickly hid

"I'm sick of this, I'm leaving!" my dad yelled and my Mother stared at him in shock

"Kyle you can't!, what about our children?!" Mum said as she tried to reason with him but he shook his head.

"I'm still leaving, they are too much to handle! They need to grow up and I’m not going to stay here any longer!" Dad said as he picked up the bags that were near the door and walked out. Mum shut the door behind him with a almost dazed expression on her face and quickly walked in to her art room, I knocked on Jamie's door and he opened it and I snuffled

"Daddy's gone" I said and Jamie nodded sadly

"I know I heard, do you want to stay home today? I'm sure the teachers won't mind" Jamie said but I shook my head, school would be a good distraction I hoped

"School" I said and he ruffled my hair as he stepped out of the room

"Ok let's go get our bags and we can go" Jamie said and I nodded then we walked into the dining room and picked up our bags. We walked out of the house and started walking to school, I held Jamie's hand the whole time.

"Jamie, who's this?" a lady asked when we got there

"Good morning Miss Fiona, this is Sophie she's one of your students and my sister, I was wondering could she could help me with my story when my class comes over" Jamie answered and Miss Fiona smiled at us both sweetly

"Of course she can Jamie" she said then she looked at me "Hi Sophie my name's Miss Fiona and I'll be your teacher for the year, when the bell rings your brother can come drop you off at my classroom and you can meet everyone else ok?" I nodded and Jamie and I walked away.

"She was nice" I said and Jamie smiled

"She was, wasn't she and I also got Miss Fiona when I was in prep. I have a feeling you're going to have the same teachers as me Soph" Jamie said and I smiled

"OK!" I said happily and Jamie took me around the school telling me where his classroom was and where to find him at break times. Where the office was and where the first aid room was and the library, the bell rang and Jamie took me to class.

"You be good now Sophie, at break come see me if you want to ok?" my brother said and I nodded.

"Bye Jamie" I said and I hugged him, he hugged back then he went to his class. I walked in to my class and sat on the floor with everyone else, I’d gotten there a little late but at least I’d missed the tearful moments between the parents and my classmates

"Hi I'm Jane, what's your name?" the girl next to me whispered

"Hi my name's Sophie" I whispered back

"Wanna be friends?" she asked and I nodded, we smiled at each other and Miss Fiona came in.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Miss Fiona I had a few of your older brothers and sisters when they were your age" she said and she smiled at everyone.

"We are going to play a game, can everyone sit in a circle?" she drew what a circle looked like on the board just in case and we got into one.

"When it's your turn you say your name and one thing about you, like your favorite color or if you have an older brother or sister. Jessica you can go first" she pointed to a girl with red hair.

"My name is Jessica and my favorite color is hot pink" Jessica said then Miss Fiona pointed to the boy next to her on her right hand side.

"My name is Drago and i have an older brother named Greg he's in year 4" Drago said and the girl next to him started talking.

"My name is Lucinda but you can call me Luc and I like Angels" She said and then it was Jane's turn.

"My name is Jane and my friend in this class is Sophie" she said smiling, the class looked around wondering who Sophie was.

"My name is Sophie, my brother is Jamie Bennett and my friend in this class is Jane" I said smiling back at Jane and we both giggled

The rest of the class introduced themselves and everyone got placed at a desk, I was on a table with Luc, Jane and Patrick. Miss Fiona put white pieces on paper on our desks saying we had to draw something that was important to us. The people on my table thought it would be fun if we put our pencil cases in the middle of our table so everyone could share.

Jane poked my arm gently and held up my pink and I nodded, we both started drawing. I was drawing the Warren with me, Jamie, Bunny and Jack there playing with the huge stone eggs and the painted eggs. I was finishing the last flower when Miss Fiona called told us we had to sit on the floor with our drawings.

"Did everyone have fun?" she asked and everyone nodded "Good does anyone want to show theirs?" 

Jane and I were the only ones out of our class who put our hands up, we stood up and walked to the front of the classroom and Jane drew and talked about her backyard with the swing set and the big tree to climb in.

"The tree has a cubby house and it's a really good place to hide when you're playing hide and seek" Jane said and everyone clapped and she sat down. I looked at my picture I had shown it to Jane and she thought it was awesome but now I was nervous. I held up my drawing to the class.

"I drew the Easter Bunny's Warren, my brother and I are here playing with Jack Frost and Bunnymund the Easter bunny. Here are the small eggs that need to be painted every day and Bunny is probably painting some of the eggs himself as I talk right now and these huge eggs here are the warrior eggs they look after the Warren when Bunny's not there" I said and it began snowing and Jack flew in the open window and sat on one of the desks.

"Jack Frost is here because it just started snowing" I said and i waved at Jack and he waved back, some of the kids looked at where I was waving and gasped.

"Miss Fiona, why is Jack Frost sitting in our classroom?" Jessica asked and Miss Fiona shrugged.

"I don't know maybe Sophie would like to ask him?" Miss Fiona said looking at me with a amused but curious expression, like she’d thought I’d put this all together

"Hi Jack, why are you here?" I asked and Jack smiled

"I was checking on you, Jamie asked me to when I saw him before on the race track" Jack answered

"Oh well I'm fine I had no idea school was this much fun Jack!, have you seen Bunny today?" I asked excitedly

"I have and he's fine, do you want me to go tell Jamie your fine?" he asked

"Yes please, bye Jack see you at first break" I said and we waved as he flew out the window. I turned to my teacher.

"He came to see if I was alright because my brother asked him too, they are really good friends" I said and I went to sit next to Jane.

"Was that really Jack Frost" she whispered and I nodded "he's cute!"

"I know" I said and we giggled smiling at each other

We put our drawings on the wall and we got to eat some of our food before break. I had a cheese and bacon sandwich and me and Jane swapped half. She had chocolate spread on hers and once we were finished we went to wash our hands. The bell rang and Jane came with me to go see my brother. I saw Cupcake asked her where he was.

"Hi Cupcake, do you know where my brother is?" I asked

"Yes he's at the tree near the front gate I was heading there myself, want to walk with me?" she asked and I nodded

"Jane this is Cupcake my brother's friend and Cupcake this is Jane she's my friend" I said as we were walking towards the front gate.

"Hi Jane, is your brother Matthew?" Cupcake asked and Jane nodded "He's really nice you're lucky"

"I know I am" Jane said smiling

We reached the big tree and sitting under the shade was Jamie and his friends and Jane's brother. Jane ran to her brother and Cupcake and I walked over to where Jamie's group was. I ducked a snowball thrown by Jack and it hit Cupcake, She threw one back and it became a snowball fight. I hid near the tree and I watched, I made a snowball and threw it at Jamie. It hit him on the shoulder and I tried not to laugh. He turned around and threw one at me and I ran behind Jack laughing.

"I'm not a shield!" Jack said laughing

"Are now" I said back and I ran off, I threw a snowball at Jane and she threw one at her brother.

Minutes later everyone was on the ground out of breath, Jack helped Jamie up and I sat up shaking my head to get all the snow out of my hair.

"That was awesome!" Jane said and I nodded

"Snow ball fights are always better when you're with Jack" I said and I smiled happily

Jane and I stood up and I walked over to Jamie and got the snow out of his hair, Jack tapped the tree branch above us and we both started laughing as snow fell on us both

"I'm so going to get you back for that Jack" Jamie said and he started chasing Jack, I smiled watching them. No matter what Jack thought, I though of his as my brother since I’d grown up with him.

The bell rang and Jack, Jamie, Jane and I all walked back to class together, we all stayed in a group as we waited for the teachers to get to our classes and Jack had decided to stay and help Jamie and I tell the story of The Guardians. We walked into the classroom and we sat down, my class at our tables, and my brother's class were on the floor.

"Jamie and Sophie, you two can go first" Miss Fiona said and we went to go stand near Jack who was already at the front of the classroom.

"Put your hand up if you believe in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy and Sandman" Jamie said and everyone in my class put their hands up while some of his classmates did.

"Now put your hand up if you believe in Jack Frost" I said and some of my classmates put their hands up I looked at Jack, "That's not a lot of people is it Jack?"

"Not a lot of people at all" he said frowning and I gave him a ‘we’ll fix that’ smile

"Well the story we are going to tell today has them in it but they are called The Guardians, there is a man named Pitch Black and he’s the Boogieman. He’s the one that turns your good dreams into nightmares, he wanted to take all the belief in the Guardians away so he could be all powerful again and he wanted still does want to take away the belief that we hold for them. The man on the moon saw they would need help and told them about Jack Frost, he said that Jack was the new guardian" Jamie said and as he spoke Jack was making pictures on the windows and making them real causing people to gasp or giggle

"The Easter Bunny didn't like Jack because of the blizzard he made on Easter Sunday, so when Jack was taken to the North Pole they were at each other's throat. As The Guardians were talking to Jack, Pitch was taking the Teeth and tooth fairies. When The Guardians got there it was too late but they saved one fairy and four teeth holders. Santa whose real name is North had the idea that they could collect the teeth because the children were starting to stop believing in Tooth. They went around the world and collected the Teeth" I said, everyone looked at the pictures of what I was saying.

"But it wasn't enough they Lost Sandman when they were fighting Pitch and Pitch became more powerful, North had left a Snow globe that took you anywhere and Sophie saw the Easter Bunny and she was taken to the Warren after she’d found all of them asleep after a ball of Dream sand Sandy had made to knock me to sleep hit all of them but Jack and Sandy before the battle" Jamie said and I smiled giggling softly and I gave my and my brother’s class a sheepish look

"When The Guardians came to Warren to help with Easter and Bunnymund the Easter Bunny got angry that I was there and North said and I quote ‘Opps Snowglobe’ then Jack made a snow flake and it hit Bunny's nose and he became happy. We went around the Warren painting Easter eggs and I got to ride on his back. I fell asleep after all the eggs were making their way here and Jack took me home" I said and everyone laughed at the image of me on the floor asleep “But he had a run in with Pitch who took Baby Tooth the fairy they’d saved in exchange with Jack’s memory teeth

"The eggs were all broken when the nightmares attacked, and the Guardians in their grief blamed Jack and he flew away with his memories, he and Pitch fought and Jack's staff was destroyed and Baby Tooth convinced Jack to look at his memories. He saw why he became Jack Frost and he repaired his staff and flew off to save the other fairies. He saw that they couldn't fly and he flew to the last gold light. I was sitting on my bed talking to my stuffed rabbit and he helped me believe again and I started believing in him" Jamie said and he grinned as a picture of his rabbit was shown.

"Jack and Pitch fought again but Jack lost, Jamie and his friend got together and they helped the Guardians. They helped Sandman come back and together they defeated Pitch, We had a snow ball fight and Bunnymund handed me a snowball and the Guardians started running after something and we followed nightmares flew in and they disappeared, Jamie and Jack hugged and they flew off with the sleigh" I said and everyone smiled as they saw the sleigh fly off

"That was wonderful, who wants to have a turn?" Miss Fiona said and the three of us sat down.

Everyone else told stories and the two teachers told us to go get food, and Jamie's group of friends, Jane, Jack and I all sat down. We all ate in silence and I fought the urge to shiver, I quickly stood up and walked over to my bag to get out my jacket. Further down the hall I heard voices and I walked towards them but hid when I saw what was happening.

"Hey kid, give us your lunch" one of the older kids said and the younger one shook his head

"I guess we'll have to-ow" the older kid said but I threw a stone at his head and that was all the younger kid-who looked a year older than me- needed, he ran away and I turned and ran over to my brother and his friends. I quickly sat down and could hear a teacher yelling at the boys in the corridor.

"Warmer Soph?" Jane asked when she saw I had my jacket on and I nodded

"It's fine Jack" I said before Jack could open his mouth and Jamie laughed

"Come on everyone, its second break and we can't sit here and do nothing" Jamie said after the bell rang.

We all stood up and walked to the big tree that we had been around at first break, Jane and I sat down and we started talking while the rest of them started a snowball fight.

"Was that story true?" she asked and I nodded

"Even the Warren part, I'm going to ask if I can help Bunny paint the eggs next Easter" I said smiling

"That's awesome!" she said and we smiled at each other

"It is" I said and we both got lost in our own thoughts, I started watching Jamie and his friends plus the winter spirit's snowball fight and I giggled when they all teamed up against Jack. Jamie span around at the last second and hit Pippa, she glared at him and shot him with her snow ball.

"This is becoming violent!" I semi shouted

"No it's not Sophie" Jamie semi shouted back and I shrugged

"Fine if one of you want to get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you" I said and I leant back against the tree. I watched them play smiling until the school bell rang and we all walked to class, I waved goodbye to my brother and Jane and I walked inside.

"Alright everyone, do we need to do another before we go back to our tables?" Miss Fiona said and everyone shook their heads, addition was easy. We all went back to our seats and began to do our work sheets. A hour later everyone was handing in their sheets and were packing up, Jane and I were cleaning up around our tables when someone knocked Jane's bag on to the floor and her stuff came out of her bag, we began cleaning it up and heard someone laughing.

"Isn't this cute?" Jessica said holding up Jane's bracelet

"Give it back Jessica it isn't yours" I said standing up

"Make me" she said and I ran over to her and snatched the bracelet back, I walked over to Jane and gave her back her bracelet and we finished cleaning up. I looked at Jessica and saw her walking towards Miss Fiona, Jane and I were out the door and running to our brother's classes quicker than she could tell on us. We leaned against the main office building panting and we decided to go to the tree instead of our brother's classrooms. We walked to the tree and sat down at the back so no one would see us but we could see them.

"Thank you for getting my bracelet back" Jane said as she put it on and I smiled at her

"What are friends for" I said and she grinned back

Minutes later the bell rang and Jane and I stood up and saw our brothers walking towards the gate, we ran up to them grinning.

"School's fun" Jane said I nodded

"Not when your in our year level it isn't" Matthew said and he and Jane walked out of the school gates.

"Where's-oh there you are Jack" Jamie said as he took my hand and the three of us started walking home.

"I was just making sure he was there before we were" Jack said and I sent his a curious look

"Who?" I said and Jack smirked

"You'll find out soon kiddo" he said and I looked at Jamie and saw he was as lost as I was. We walked home and I walked into the living room and squealed.

"Bunny" I yelled hugging the Easter guardian

"Hey lil' ankle bitter" Bunny said hugging me back "Do are you coming with Jack, Jamie and I to paint the eggs?"

"Yes!" I said, smiling excitedly

"Alright, Frostbite you comin' with Soph and I or you going you own way?" Bunny asked

"Jamie and I will fly to the Warren, later peter cotton tail" Jack said and he and Jamie flew off

"Ready?" Bunny said and he tapped the ground and a hole opened up, I took his paw and we jumped in.


	5. Dad's gone for good and the runover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the Warrne, what happened that morning rushes into Sophie's head and her feelings get the better of her while she's yelling at her brother but their day goes from bad to worse

We landed in the Warren and I jumped up and ran over to where Bunny and I painted the eggs last time and I saw the stuff already there. I sat down and waited for Bunn, thinking up designs to keep my head from wandering back to the morning I’d had and I only got out of my thoughts he walked over and sat down across from me.

"So Sophie why wasn't your dad home when I was there?" Bunny asked and I was saved a reply when Jack and Jamie landed near us and I tried not to look too relieved

"Cotton tail I need to speak with you" Jack said and Jamie walked over to me and sat down, Bunny walked over to Jack and they walked out of ear shot.

"How about we get started while we wait?" Jamie asked and I nodded, an Egg jumped into my lap and I laughed softly. I needed to come here and paint eggs more often. About two or three eggs later the two Guardians came back and sat down, the silence turned awkward and I looked at Jamie. He shrugged and continued to paint the egg in his hand, I sighed and went back to painting.

"I'm sorry your dad left you both" Bunny said and I realized that was Jack had told him, I glanced at Jamie and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"It's fine, it happens" I said in a cheery voice, I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the tears.

"How can you act like that? Our father left us Sophie" Jamie said and I looked at him, my fake-cheeriness must have worked then

"Well it was our fault! you heard what he said" I snapped out at him and that shut him up, I felt really bad but I wasn’t about to apologize for the truth. Plus Dad would come back, he had to

He stood up and ran off and Jack flew off after him, I stared at my hands and I let the egg that I had finished go. I heard Bunny get up and he left hurrying after Jack and Jamie I assumed, I sighed putting down the brush and I stood up and walked towards the portal to home. I was just glad North had told me about it when I saw the portal and pictured my room, it came into view and I stepped through it.

I ended up almost falling over my bag, I put it away and curled up on my bed. I got out the guardian books and started reading Tooth's book that I didn't get to finish. I heard someone knock and I ignored them, the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey Sophie" my mum said and I looked at her, her eyes were wet with tears and her make up was in ruin. I made room on my bed and hugged her when she sat down and she hugged me back kissing the top of my head and I looked up at her.

"Your father's gone, his friends came and got his stuff after you and your brother left" my mum said and I tried not to freeze up, Dad wasn't coming back I had just assumed. My mum and I sat on my bed until I heard the front door open; I stood up and went to go see who it was.

"Hi J-Jamie" I said and my brother looked at me "I'm sorry I had assumed Dad was coming back but his friends came and got his stuff after we left, I didn't mean to make you upset. Really really I didn’t"

Jamie came up the stairs and we hugged, I felt two other people join the hug and I snuffled.

"Come on let's get you both something to eat and drink" Jack said and Bunny and he sat us down on the couch and they went in to the kitchen. We heard my door open then another door shut and we both thought of mum. I hated seeing her like that and I got angry at my Dad, how dare he do that to us! We were his children and he shouldn’t have done that.

I stared outside and at the moon; the man in the moon must really hate to see this. The moon wasn't shining as bright as it always did, I sighed softly and leaned against my brother who grabbed my hand and gave it as squeeze as our two favorite Guardians came back. Jamie drank his hot chocolate and I nibbled on the fruit on my plate, I grabbed my hot chocolate and just stared at the light brown liquid. I didn’t want to drink it but chocolate helped with a lot of things so maybe it’d make me feel better? I drank slowly and I curled up against Bunny who was sitting next to me, Bunny put my now empty cup on the table and he put a blanket around my shoulders, I closed my eyes and I slowly fell asleep to Jack telling horrible jokes.

I woke up on the couch and yawned; I looked around and saw Jamie on the floor asleep. I smiled and stood up and walked to my room. I looked at the clock and started getting ready for school, I quickly got changed and walked down stairs, me and my brother had to pretend we were going to be alright. At least until the weekend.

"Jamie wake up” I said poking my brother

"What?" Jamie said and I pointed to the clock, he jumped up and ran to his room while I giggled and sat on the couch with my bag, waiting for my brother. He came down minutes later and we started walking to school.

"Hey! Watch out!" Someone shouted behind us and we were both pulled back and a car whizzed past that looked strangely familiar. Jamie and I looked at each other and we sat down on the side walk in shock, that. . .that had been my Dad’s best friend’s car.

"Sophie! Jamie! Are you two alright?" Jane asked as she came running over to us with Matthew in tow and I nodded and took my brother's hand, I realized then that we were both shaking.

"Come on let's get you guys home" Matthew said in a tone that wouldn’t let us argue with him and we stood up and they dropped us off at home in silence, bad things just kept happening to us this week

"Jack? Bunny? You guys still here?" Jamie asked calling out and Jack flew down the stairs and he took one look at Jamie and took him over to the couch.

"They almost got run over, we'll go to school and tell them why they aren't there Come on Jane" Matthew said from where he was standing in the door and he pulled his sister away.

I stood in the hallway reliving the moment me and Jamie almost died, I wiped away the tears and walked towards my room. I passed Bunny and walked into my room and he followed me inside, he hugged me and i hugged back finally letting the tears fall.

"It was so scary Bunny" I said and Bunny hugged me tighter “A-And it was D-Dad’s best f-friend’s car, I’d k-know it a-anywhere”

"I know but your safe now mate, you're safe now" Bunny said and I nodded

"Sophie! Jamie!" I heard my mother yell from the front door and Bunny walked me to the door and I was pulled into a crushing hug by my mum, Jamie was pulled into it as well as our mother held up both close to her. We all pulled back and I saw the pissed off and determined expression on my mother’s face and the Two Guardians went with us to Jamie's room while our mum answered the phone. I didn’t know how she’d known but she looked about ready to murder someone and I didn’t want to ask.

"Are you two alright?" Jack asked

"We're better than we were before Jack but we're not alright" Jamie said and I grabbed Jamie's hand and he squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. The Guardians looked at us and they nodded to each other, Jack asked Jamie to tell mum that we were going to go play outside and he walked off to go do so.

"Done" Jamie said as he walked back into his room while I was looking curiously at the Guardians, they were trying to help but where were we going?

"Let's go then" Jack said and he took Jamie's hand and they flew out the window, Bunny and I held hands and we jumped into the tunnel that he had made and we came out of the other side. 

North, Tooth and Sandy were already talking to Jamie when we got to North's workshop. Tooth noticed Bunny and I and she flew over then she hugged me and I hugged back.

Sandman showed a question mark over his head and I nodded, he came over and hugged me. North hugged Jamie and I and we sat down around in a circle. The guardians started talking to one another, Jamie and I snuck away and walked around the workshop.

"We should prank the guardians" Jamie said and I gasped then smiled, Jack must be rubbing off on him plus I was all for doing something to distract myself. Jamie held up a finger and yelled Jack's name along with 'get your ice cold butt over here now!' I was on the floor with tears in my eyes from laughing so much by the time Jack flew over and I burst into laughter again when Jack's face lit up at the mentioning of pranking The Guardians.

"Ok so it will involve ice, Glue and glitter lots and lots of it" Jamie said after we had finished throwing ideas at one another for a couple of minutes. 

I walked up to a yeti and asked where the glitter was sweetly, he gave me a huge bag full and I walked back to where Jack and Jamie were getting the prank ready.

"So we pretend we're in trouble, they come running, slip on the ice, get covered with glue and get glitter-fied (AN: Great now I'm making up words) and we run" I said and the two boys nodded "Cool! No pun intended" 

Jamie and Jack nodded while Jack was snickering and I giggled before Phil gave us the thumbs up, he had gotten our getaway 'car' ready. I smiled liking Phil more now and screamed as loud as I could, Jamie yelled in pretend pain and Jack smashed a piece of ice he had made to make it sound more real. We hid and The Guardians came running and they slipped, got covered in glue and when they stopped sliding they looked like walking, talking glitter monsters.

"Frost your dead!" Bunnymund growled out and all three of us jumped up from our hiding spots and ran past them laughing, we heard their shouts from behind us and we jumped into North's sleigh. Jack flicked the reins and the reindeer started running. Jamie and I started laughing as the wind rushed through our hair and we pretended we were on a roller coaster

We flew around for a while until Sandy saw us and made us turn around and go back, We all stood there listening to each other The Guardians give us speeches. Jamie nudged my arm and I nodded then I started crying and The older Guardians face's began to show regret as they realized they had just yelled at us. Jamie hugged me and both boys glared at the guardians.

"Look at what you did" Jamie said and he knelt down and brushed away some of my tears, Jack took my hand and Jamie took the other and walked out of the room.

~Cliff hanger~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i know that Sophie's Dad's friend trying to run them over doesn't make sense but really he was texting their father and hadn't actually seen them about to cross the road


	6. Jack's POV/To the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack's POV after the prank and they all decide to go to the beach for a day off

Jamie and I led Sophie away from the Guardians still crying and as we turned the corner Sophie began to rub away her tears. We walked into the room I had claimed as my own Sophie began laughing.

"Good job Soph" Jamie said and I gave them a confused look as they high fived, Jamie smiled at me and he sat on my bed.

"Soph turned on the water works so we could get out of there" Jamie said and grinned and his sister smiled back, I laughed and leant against my staff.

"Nice plan you two, I was fooled as well" I admitted and the two Bennett's laughed

"Added bonus" Jamie said and Sophie started laughing even more, I grinned at them and Jamie smiled back. There was a knock on the door and Sandy flew inside, shutting the door behind him.

" _Groundhog is here and Bunnymund's not happy"_ He signed and Sophie stood up with a small frown on her child face, Jamie and I followed them out of the room and I heard Bunnymund yelling at someone.

'The Groundhog?' I asked in my thoughts and it was confirmed when we walked over to where the yelling was.

"Bunny calm down" Tooth said but Cottontail ignored her, the rest of the Guardians sent Sophie a look and she sighed

"E. ALSTER BUNNYMUND CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Sophie yelled and Cotton tail looked at her and became quiet, Bunny tended only tended to listen to Soph when he got like that

"Ha! That child has you wrapped around her-" Sophie slapped the Groundhog before he could finished his sentence with a fierce but protective look on her face that reminded me of the one her mother had earlier

"If you ever speak about Bunny that way again, I swear I will make you regret it" Sophie threatened and Jamie put his hand on his sister's shoulder, backing her up. The Groundhog went and sat down without a word and everyone looked at Sophie with new eyes. The time she had spent with us had turned her into a very protective child.

"Thanks ankle bitter" Cotton tail said and she hugged him and he hugged her back, we all watched them talk quietly then Bunny and Sophie went and sat down, Sophie patted the spot next to her and Jamie sat down as well. I went and sat at Jamie's feet, and I put my staff down next to me just in case I needed it. And the Groundhod cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention

"The reason I came here is because Mother Nature has gone missing" Groundhog said and Sophie shook her head at him

"No she's not, Jack and Jamie and I all saw her when we went out and flew around before" she said and Jamie and I nodded our heads, we had seen her but she had looked worried which concerned me. All of a sudden there was burst of light and Mother Nature stepped out of it. I nodded my head in greeting and she nodded hers back. We didn’t have the best relationship since I’d often visit Sophie and Jamie in the middle of Spring and bring snow with me and she often had to chase me out

"Hello Guardians, Hello Bennett children" She said and Sophie smiled at her "I have come to tell you that Pitch Black will now be under my protection and my teaching"

The older guardians hid their surprise but the rest of us didn't, the Groundhog jumped up and glared at Mother Nature.

"That's a stupid plan! He’s fear and one of the very things we have to fight everyday!" he said and the air around Mother Nature changed and the two children cringed.

"He is my Father I shall do what I think is fit for all of us and for him, do you understand?!" She said and all of us apart from the two Bennett's nodded. I closed my eyes against the bright light and when I opened them Mother Nature was gone. I had forgotten how scary she could be

"Well what are we going to do now mates?" Cotton tail said and Sophie grinned

"Beach!" Sophie said and North laughed

"I think that is the best idea I've heard" North said "Ok everyone we will meet back here with all of the stuff we will need to go the beach then we go"

North walked off and Tooth and Sandy flew off excitedly. Bunny made a tunnel and the Two Bennett's jumped through and he jumped into a different hole and I walked into my room.

I thought for a moment what would I need. i got out my bathers, some towels, a Shirt, a change of clothes and Goggles. I quickly out everything in a bag and got changed into my bathers, putting on my hoodie and some shorts I walked out of my room and went to the gathering room.

"Got everything?" North asked me and I nodded "Good"

Minutes passed and all of us Guardians plus the two children were on the sleigh and flying to the beach. We landed and I peeled off my hoodie, it was boiling out here. Jamie helped his sister off the sleigh and they went and set up their stuff.

"You ok Jack?" Sophie asked and I nodded and gave them a thumbs up "go play in the water to cool off!"

I sighed and went into the men's bathrooms to take off my shorts revealing my Bather shorts and I walked back out again to see Sophie and Jamie playing in the water. I threw my bag onto the ground and put my towel down like the others had done and I walked into the water and started slashing Jamie, Sophie was right being in the water was nicer. He laughed and splashed back and Sophie and Jamie teamed up against me. Ten or so minutes later I held up my hands in surrender and they high fived and grinned at me.

"Bunny come play" Sophie said and I turned to where she was looking, Cotton tail was sitting in the shade not doing anything. Bunny looked at her and he got up and walked over, Sophie giggled and clapped.

"You know how to swim, Cotton tail?" I said and he glared at me

"Course I do mate, I just don't like doin it" he answered but Sophie pulled on his arm and they went to go swim in the slightly deeper waters. I stared at them with a worried expression and Jamie squeezed my shoulder.

"They'll be fine Jack, Sophie's a really good swimmer and Bunny will get her if she's in any kind of trouble" Jamie said and I nodded.

Jamie let go of my shoulder and swam away, I went out of the water and went and sat down on my towel. I looked around and saw Tooth and North doing Volleyball and Sandy was keeping score, I smiled 'at least they aren't worried'. I looked out and saw Bunnymund but not Sophie; I looked around for her but couldn't see her. I stood up and looked around; I relaxed when I saw her with her brother. I sat down and laid down; closing my eyes I fell asleep under the cool shade of the trees.

I yawned and woke up to Tooth's concerned face hovering above me, she smiled and landed next to me and she sighed.

"So about waking you up, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Winter doesn't go so well with Summer" She said and I shrugged.

"I've been fine so far" I said and she nodded and she stood up

"Well if you start to feel weak tell us and we'll get you home" Tooth said and I nodded "good now I'm going to go kick North's butt in Volleyball"

I watched Tooth fly over to where North and Sandy were waiting while laughing softly. Remind me not to challenge her to Volleyball, Tooth said something and they looked relieved. They started playing Volleyball again I smiled; I didn't noticed Jamie sitting next to me until he poked my arm.

"Oh hi Jamie didn't see you there" I said and he rolled his eyes

"That was the point" he said and he laughed at Bunnymund tripping over, Bunnymund glared at him but Jamie grinned back.

"Oy! Frostbite keep your Show Pony under control!" he yelled and I shrugged

"I can't control Jamie, Bunny!" I yelled back and Bunnymund went back to playing with Sophie but soon he was smiling and laughing.

"The Prank was fun" Jamie said and I nodded

"Yeah it was" I said, looking at Jamie, at his red cheeks at his playful eyes and I grinned when I saw he kinda looked like me.

"What?" Jamie asked when he caught me staring and I shrugged

"Your starting to look like me is all" I said and he laughed

"Come on, let's go swim!" Jamie said and he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the water. I sighed and dunked him under when the water was high enough. He came back up and splashed me, I splashed him back and Sophie and Bunnymund joined in.

"Sophie I'm hungry can you please go and tell the other guardians that we need to make lunch soon?" Jamie asked and his sister rolled her eyes at him but she walked over told the guardians. I saw the Guardians nod and Sophie walked back smiling.

"What are you smiling about Soph?" I asked and she shrugged

"None of your business Frost" she said jokingly and we all laughed

I stood up and walked out of the water and slipped, got sprayed with perfume and glue and got covered in feathers. Everyone started laughing and I started laughing too, they got me back.

"Very well done" North said and he and Jamie and Sophie all high fived, we all sat down and waited while Tooth and North cooked the food.


	7. Easter, Farms and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the two Bennett child get taken to their Auntie's house, will Easter be alright there on the farm? or will it be a disaster?

After lunch Jamie, Bunny and I all had races while North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack all played volleyball.

"Sophie I think you should take a break!" Jamie shouted from the other end of the course and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine!" I yelled back and I finished my lap happily, I stumbled over to a shady spot and fell asleep surprisingly quickly. I woke up in my pj's in my room; there was a note on my side table so I sleepily got up and looked at it:

_Dear Ankle bitter,_

_After you fell asleep, Jamie went and fell asleep near you so we decided to take you, your brother and Jack home. I'll see you again soon_

_From The Guardians, written by Bunny_

_Ps. don't forget to eat something when you wake up_

I smiled at the Guardians concern and hopped out of bed and skipped out of my room towards the kitchen.

"Auntie!" I shouted and Auntie Miranda span around and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back

"Hello Sophie, just the person I needed to talk to, well you and your brother" We walked over to the kitchen table and I saw down next to Jamie.

"You two are going to come live with me for a while" Auntie said and we looked at her shocked but Jamie recovered first.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked and I nodded, asking her to tell us. I didn’t want to go but I was curious as to why

"Nothing, we just thought it would be fun if you did" Auntie said and she stood up "I'll just leave you two alone for a while"

Jamie and I sat in silence and Jack flew in the window, his smile fading at the sight of us, Jamie jumped up and hugged Jack crying

"We're leaving Jack, we're going to our Auntie's house" Jamie said and Jack hugged him, I walked over and rubbed Jamie's back looking at my brother worried.

"Sophie! Jamie! Time to get packed!" Mum yelled from the stairs, Jack hugged us both and we hugged him back

"I'll meet you and your Auntie's place with Bunnymund ok?" Jack said and we both nodded before he flew outside. My brother and I headed to our rooms to pack, I grabbed a bag and started putting stuff in there. My mum came in with my suitcase and she made me sit on the bed as I watch her packed everything she knew I’d need. I added my drawing books, my pencil's, my brother's handmade books, my writing books and some of my other reading and picture ( like real life pictures of animals and nature and stuff like that ) books after she finished and I sighed softly.

Mum carried our suitcases to Auntie Miranda's car and Jamie and I sat in the back seat. Auntie sat in the front seat and drove off, we passed the 'welcome to Burgess' sign and me and Jamie squeezed hands and I resisted the urge to beg to go home. We drove past forests, and small towns then after an hour of driving we reached Auntie Miranda's house. I hopped out of the car only to be hugged by a blob of ginger red hair.

"SOPHIE!" my cousin yelled hugged me really tight and I hugged her back softly not really wanting to put up with my crazy cousin

"Hello Lana" Jamie said and she let go of me and hugged Jamie, I smiled softly and got out my bag and suitcase. Uncle Sam walked out and took my suitcase off me and grabbed Jamie's.

"No sense for you two to be carrying them if you have to un-pack them, plus Ehlana wants to show you what she's done with her room" he said and Ehlana dragged both of us into the house and into her room.

"This is amazing!" Jamie said and we ran over to the walls, the whole room looked like it had been made out of lollies and 'sugar rush' was playing.

"So you saw wreak-it-Ralf?" I asked trying to be excited about it and Ehlana nodded, I smiled "you've done a great job"

"Just wait until you see your rooms" Ehlana squealed and she grabbed our hands and pulled us to Jamie's room and we gasped.

It was like a winter wonderland, fake snow covered the Window pane and the room was different shades of blue and whites and light greys. We smiled and quietly let ourselves out as Jamie stood there in amazement but I saw the tears in his eyes before the door shut.

We went to my room next and I gasped, it looked like Bunny's Warren but it was different it had more pink's and purple's and the eggs were missing but it was still amazing and I could paint the eggs in later.

"I tried to copy the drawing you sent me as much as I could" Ehlana said and I hugged her

"Thank you so much Cuz, really this means a lot" I said and she hugged back, there was a knock on the door and Jamie walked in.

"Jamie, Bunny's Warren" I said trying not to cry and Jamie smiled brightly

"Now you both have a piece of home, away from home" My brother's and my face fell a little when Ehlana mentioned home. We missed Burgess sure but we missed Bunny and Jack more.

"I'm hungry" I said and as if on cue my stomach growled and so did Jamie's, all of us went out of my room laughing. We all raced each other to the kitchen and I came last but Jamie let me pick what we were going to have.

"Pasta!" I said and we all got to work, 20 minutes later the pasta was done and we were serving up

"I thought something smelled good" Uncle Sam and auntie Miranda walked in and we put their bowls on the table and we all sat down.

"So do you like your rooms? Ehlana painted them herself" Auntie said and I nodded, not wanting to speak while I was eating.

"I loved my room and Sophie loves hers" Jamie said, his voice guarded for Auntie. I wanted to know why we'd been sent here but I didn't want to ruin Dinner.

"So are you guys ok with the fact that your mum and dad are getting divorced?" Lana said and I dropped my fork onto the table, Jamie almost choked. Both of Ehlana's parents were glaring at her and she covered her mouth.

"Your mum didn't tell you?" Lana said and Jamie shook his head, I couldn't take it. I pushed my chair away from the table and ran to my room; I slammed the door and curled up on my bed crying.

"Shh ankle bitter, it's going to be fine" Bunny said and he picked me up and sat me on his lap, rocking back and forth as I cling to him

"I d-don't w-want t-them to d-div-orce" I said and I continued crying, Bunny hugged me tighter.

"I know you don't Soph, I don't either" Bunny said and I hugged him, minutes passed and eventually I stopped crying.

"Feeling a little better ankle bitter?" Bunny asked and I nodded "why don't you show me around?"

I took Bunny's hand and I walked over to where Jack and Jamie were and told them that I was going to give him a tour.

"Alright Soph but stay away from our extended family ok?" Jamie said and I nodded, I didn't want to be near them anyway not right now.

Bunny and I walked outside and I gave him tour, I started with the horses then with the rest of the farm. I showed him the forest and we ran across the two resident but domestic wolves and they greeted me like a pack member, nuzzling my hands and licking them while they treated Bunny nicely as well.

Then we went to the river that cut through half of my Uncle's and Auntie's land. Last I showed him the perfect place to play hide and seek and the place that we always find the most eggs.

"Most of them were put down by my uncle and auntie but the day after tomorrow could you come and hide the eggs here?" I asked and Bunny nodded.

"Sophie! Bed time!" Auntie yelled and I sighed softly, I didn’t want him to go

"Bye bye Bunny" I patted Bunny's nose and walked towards the house, I opened the door and looked back; Bunny was gone like I knew he would be. I walked into my room and got changed into my Pj's and I curled up on my bed and I fell asleep.

"Soph, wakey wakey come on let's go shopping for Easter stuff and paint, we both need paint" Jamie said and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards" I said then we both laughed at our mother's saying and I hopped out of bed and got changed into pink skirt with a green top, green canvas shoes and a denim blue jacket.

Jamie and I snuck out of the house with Auntie's wallet, and we started walking to the village below the hill where my Auntie and Uncle's properties are. We walked down to the paint shop and the cashier greeted us with a huge smile.

"Jamie! Sophie! How are you both? What are you looking for?" James asked and we told him what paint and art equipment we needed and he got it all for us and we gave him 20 dollars as a thank you as well as the needed amount.

We went to the milk bar and got breakfast, Jamie and I got a bag of chips and some soft drink. We went outside and ate them then we went to the decoration shop and bought a whole lot of Easter Decorations. We started walking back, hiding from Uncle's car as he drove to the market. We walked in through the back gate and into the studio that we used all the time.

We quickly painted every blank decoration and added the 'Bennett Easter touch' to every room in the house. We skillfully avoided everyone and when we were done we went into our rooms and added anything we thought would make them better.

I added the Eggs, some painted in beautiful colours and swirls. Others plain I made it look like they were walking to the flowers to get coloured, others were looking like they were in the middle of the colour system.

I also added The Guardians each doing their jobs around my bed head, closet to the floor was Sandy, I painted the dream sand and some of it was going into windows. Others were flying away, making pictures as they went. Next was North, he was showing one of the Yeti's his new ice designs. The Yeti's around him were making toys and flying toys were being tested and I even added a picture of Katherine and Nightlight talking. I had only heard about the two of them but I wished I had met them.

On the left of my bed head I painted Jack having a snowball fight with my brother and my brother's friends, I painted it so it looked like it was snowing softly. On the right of my bed head I painted Bunny and I hand painting some of the eggs in the Warren, the huge egg solders were on either side of Bunny and I drew one of the tunnels leading out of the Warren on the side of the picture.

Closet to the floor on the other side of my bed I painted Pitch, with the nightmares and the black sand swirling around them. I drew the entrance to his lair in the background, and a nightmare coming out of it. In the space between Pitch and Bunny I painted Tooth in Tooth Palace, she there in the middle of the Baby fairies flying about. Some of them were putting Teeth away; others were flying off with coins to collect the Teeth and some were just chatting.

I walked away from my bed and smiled at the scenes, I heard clapping coming from the door way and it was Jamie. He beckoned me over and we went to his room it was different it had Snow versions of our family and The Guardians on one wall, he pointed to the wall facing his bed and asked me if I could paint Jack, his friends and him having a snowball fight.

"Sure" I said and I set to work, we could both paint but I was better at painting people than my brother was. I ended up using lots of white and silver, I tinted the snow of the ground to make it more magical. When I was done, Jamie and I high fived and we both walked back to the studio with the let over paints. We amazingly didn't get a lot of paint on our clothes and we both smiled at our efforts to keep clean.

We decided to Jazz up the studio and so we made the place look like what we thought Sandy's home looked like. It had dream's flying around and every child's dream in a very special room so we made one room of the studio that room. The front room was the grand hall of Sandy's house; it had a chandelier that I had to use a ladder to paint on the roof. We used up all of the gold and yellow paint them we washed the containers out and put everything away. All of the paint dried quickly so we went and got changed into clean clothes then we went and walked to the stable.

"Jamie can we have a ride before lunch? Please!" I asked and he sighed, nodding. He walked over and saddled Sugar up and I jumped on her, he saddled up Storm and we rode around the riding trails for a bit then we went home. We brushed the horses and gave them a wash then we went home for lunch.

"Hello Jamie Hello Sophie, just in time we're having Pies" Auntie said and we both fake-smiled at her and we sat at the table. She put the pies on the plates and the plates in front of us, smiling.

"Can you two after lunch go help your cousin in the farm?" She asked and we nodded just to keep her from bothering us "Wonderful!"

We ate quickly and we went out and walked to the farm area of the place, Lana waved and we got to work. We cleaned the barn and took out the eggs and milked the cow and re-filled every food trot and hay bale in the farm. It was Dusk by the time we finished and we headed back home, we washed up and got changed. Jamie and I got pulled into a hug by our uncle and we hugged him back slightly, confused.

"You two have transformed the place for Easter and I'm thanking you for it, now the Easter Dinner will be a huge success!" he said and we both rolled our eyes, of course he wanted to win that stupid prize. We both walked out of his hug and into Lana's room where we sat down and talked to our cousin about the Easter egg hide. Every year that we are over here we sneak into people's yards and hide some special eggs made by Lana in her free time. We leave the rest of the egg hiding to Bunny, Our Auntie walked in and handed us our egg basket's filled with eggs to hide.

"Go on now, go hide them" she said and we nodded, we walked out and started at the house closed to ours. The parents of the children living in that house made the children go to bed when they saw us and they gave us a gift each for our work. It repeated every time we hid the eggs in people's yards, the parents would see us, send the kids to bed and give us a gift each. We walked home and our Uncle and Auntie laughed at the gift's we got.

"Looks like they were waiting for you three this year hmm?" Uncle said and we laughed, me and Jamie having cheered up and we could now deal with our family and went to our rooms to put the gifts away. Most of the gifts that Lana and I got were books, and paint and painting books. Jamie's gifts were mostly alien books, and DVD's on Alien's and big foot and everything else in his books that he's tried to find.

All three of us went down and ate dinner which was Chicken, Jamie and I were constantly looking at the windows, waiting for it to snow. We sighed sadly when we were told to go to bed and we still hadn't seen Snow.

"Night Soph" Jamie said and he kissed my forehead and I hugged him

"Night Jamie" I said and we walked to our rooms, I got changed into my Pj's and I put my sidelight and started reading Jamie's handmade books that he made me. I was halfway through Bunny's first book when I heard a quiet knock at my door then Jamie walked in followed by Jack and The rest of the Guardians. I smiled and they gazed around my room and I told them that Lana painted this for me.

"She was basing it off my drawing I sent her, I painted the eggs and the scenes behind me" I said and I smiled and they looked around the room. We all sat on the floor and The Guardians pulled out two wrapped gifts each.

"These are for you Jamie" North said and they all gave Jamie one of the presents they had each, I put my hand up in a stop motion.

"I wanna see what Jamie got first" I said and they all smiled, nodding.

"Yummy!" Jamie said when he un-wrapped them all, there were different coloured eggs in containers. Every guardian had a different colour, Green for Bunny, Blue for Jack (Jack's gift to Jamie looked like it had been worked on for a greater time than the others), Red for North, Pink for Tooth and Yellow for Sandy. Jamie hugged all the Guardians one by one, and I smiled and gave him a part of my Easter gift to him.

"A basket thank you Sophie it's what I've always wanted" Jamie joked and everyone laughed

"It's only part of your gift, Silly" I said and he smiled brightly at me

"Your turn Ankle bitter" Bunny said and every Guardians gave me the other gift

"Yummy! And wow Bunny ears-wait Bunny ears!" I said and I put the grey bunny ears on and I stood up.

"Easter Bunny, hop hop hop" I said and everyone laughed, I smiled and put the rest of the eggs with my other chocolate gifts from the townsfolk. Jamie and I nodded to each other and we pulled out five gifts and handed them to The Guardians.

"You have you open them in this order, Bunny, Jack, North, Sandy and Tooth" Jamie said and I realized it went down the alphabet. They opened their gifts one at a time and we both smiled at their faces. We'd made Eggs with Lana and they were the Guardian's favouriteflavour and colour. They all smiled and Bunny stood up, Jamie and I hugged him and he went to go do his rounds. The rest of the Guardians stayed a little while longer before going home.

"See you later Soph" Jamie said and he closed my door, I smiled and snuggled into my bed and I fell asleep. Hours later I was woken up by my cousin yelling my brother's and my name, I rolled my eyes and quickly got changed. I grabbed my basket and I walked outside and gasped at how many eggs there were.

"Sophie! Come look!" Lana said from her spot standing the on fence I ran over and climbed next to her and I started crying. The eggs on the ground spelt:

_Thank you Soph and Jamie_

Jamie hopped up and smiled, he squeezed my hand and I wiped my tears away

"One two three" Jamie said then we both smiled

"THANK YOU BUNNY!" we both yelled and then all three of us started to collect the Easter eggs, we went to our secret spot and smiled. We collected the eggs there and we went back inside, we gave our gifts to each other and to our Uncle and Auntie. I ran and out my grey bunny ears on and Lana laughed when she saw me with them on.

"Easter bunny hop hop hop" I said and we smiled, the three of us then went into town and all the kids were showing off the eggs we hid for them.

"We did good" Lana said and Jamie nodded

"Yeah we did" I said "Come on, we'd better get back before the guests arrive an your place"

We walked home and I put my ears away after Uncle asked me too, I went back down stairs and helped prepare for Dinner. We ate a quick lunch and got back to work, at last 7:00pm rolled over and all three of us children were sent to get changed into our good clothes. I changed into a white dress with a light pastel green belt and Light Pastel green slip on shoes. I walked into the living area and already there were people here, Jamie took my hand and we walked towards where uncle was.

"There they are! Everyone the three kids who made this place look like it does now!" Uncle Sam raised his voice and put his arm around Lana who was smiling and we went and stood next to him, everyone turned and clapped at our efforts.

"This place is beautiful did you hand paint them?" Someone yelled out and Jamie smiled

"Sophie and I did yes but only the ones that came plain when we bought them, Lana got the usual decorations out and gave them more flare" Jamie answered and all three of us beamed.

"Now everyone if you would go to the Dining room, Auntie Miranda is putting out finger food" I said and slowly everyone walked towards the Dining room. The rest of the evening went without a hitch, and we were soon all called to the Living area.

"Tonight has been a wonderful night and I would like to award the best Easter Dinner to the Bennett Family!" the judge said and He handed Uncle Sam the trophy "I would also give three gifts to Jamie, Ehlana and Sophie Bennett for their efforts!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the three of us went and got our small Trophies, all of them had our name's on them and we all high fived.

"I would like to say something to everyone who doesn't think my uncle and Auntie deserves this, when my brother and I got here. Uncle and Auntie and Lana were working well into the night to make sure everything was perfect. Auntie spent all her free time reading and re-reading and re-reading those cook books handed to her from our mother. Uncle has spent all his time at the market getting the best meat and candy and food that he could get because he wanted to make this night special and I bet that none of you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't laugh or cry tears of joy tonight" I said and everyone nodded and people clapped and cheered, as soon as I was in hugging distance my uncle and Auntie and my cousin all group hugged me.

After thanking my extended family for the night people began to leave, when everyone had left we started cleaning up. At midnight I fell into my bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the past few days.

(Months later)

I put my hands over my ears and glared at my mum and her boyfriend sweet talking to each other on the couch. I stood up and grabbed my stuff before I walked into my room and shut the door. I walked over to my desk and started drawing the Guardians, it was my birthday tomorrow and Jamie still wasn't planned back from camp until the day after my birthday. I sighed and started drawing Bunny, I got regular visits from the Guardian of Fun but the Guardian of Hope was a no show.

My laptop made a sound and I opened it up and smiled, it was Jamie he had sent me pictures of the landscape from his Camp window.

**Hope these look nice, I miss you Soph so much. Did mum finally break up with Jake? I'll bring you back something for your birthday and Guess what!** ** I'm coming home for your birthday! Dad's coming to pick me up soon and we get to spend your birthday at dad’s place!  ** **See you Soon Soph get packing and don't worry Jack's here and I've told him.**

**Jack: Hi Sophie! You're going to get a special birthday I can feel it!**

**Bye Sis, love you!**

**Jamie and your brother who's best friend can make Snow fall in his room!**

I laughed at Jamie's message and I quickly typed one back

**They look amazing and I miss you so much too Bro, No mum's still with Jake and thank you! I can't wait to see dad again! I'll get right on that and tell Jack to tell Bunny that Bunny owes him for visiting me when he couldn't.**

**Hi Jack and I have a good feeling about it too**

**Love you Jamie!**

**Sophie, the girl who loves Easter because of a certain rabbit friend of hers**

I sent the message and quickly shut down my laptop, I quickly got packing with everything I knew I'd need for my dad's house. Me and Jamie had forgiven Dad when he’d came over a few days after we’d gotten back from our Auntie’s house and he’d explained everything and said he was sorry for putting the blame on us when his marriage with our mother hadn’t been working, we’d been so glad to have him back we hadn’t really cared for the reasons. Plus We’d ended up seeing the side of our mother that he had and when we spent time with her, it was mostly staying away from her and her creepy boyfriends.

I grabbed my suitcase with all my stuff and went and waited at the street for my dad and brother. A little while later a horn totted and my dad's Blue Four-wheel drive pulled up to the curve. Jamie hopped out and grabbed my suitcase, he put it in the boot and we both hopped in. Dad drove away and we didn't see Mum and Jake waving to us from the front door.

"Hey my little rabbit! How you been? Are you excited for tomorrow?" Dad asked and I nodded

"I am and I get to spend it with you! And Jamie! Is Izzy coming?" I asked, Izzy or Isabella was Dad's fiancé. Jamie and I liked her, she treated us like her own kids, she helped us with homework whenever we got some and we were staying with Dad and her and told us whenever we want to, we could move in with her and Dad.

"She is, she said that she was coming home just to spend time with you and your brother and would you two like to be the ring boy and flower girl at the wedding?" Dad asked and my brother and I gaped at him.

"Dad um duh!" I said and the two males in the car laughed and dad turned on the radio, we sang every song we knew that came on until we got home.

"SOPHIE! JAMIE!" Izzy yelled and she hugged us both like she hadn't seen us in years when really it had only been two months.

"Izzy!" I said and we both hugged back "I missed you"

"I know I missed you too kiddo now come on let's get you both something to eat and drink, Jamie can you go help your dad with the suit cases?" Izzy asked and Jamie ran off to help dad. We walked inside and I smiled, it felt like home and in a way it was home.

"Soph? Hot chocolate with or without marshmallows" she said and I looked at her

"Do you really have to ask?" I joked and she laughed and made the hot chocolate, she put three marshmallows in both mine and Jamie's drinks before giving them to us.

"Jamie you have a chocolate moustache" I said and everyone at the table laughed as Jamie wiped it away

"All gone?" he asked and I nodded

"All gone" I said and Jamie and I finished out hot chocolates and went to the games room, we watched all of the lion king movies, Brave, How to train your dragon and Tangled.

"Soph, Jam Dinner" Izzy said and we went and ate dinner with our dad and soon-to-be-step mum

"Kids do you want to tell Izzy the good news or should i?" Dad asked

"Let Sophie, she looks like she's going to explode" Jamie said and I giggled

"We said yes to being the ring boy and flower girl" I said and Izzy jumped up and hugged us both

"I knew it! Thank you so much! I was really hoping you would say yes! and Jamie what would you like for desert tonight?" Izzy said and Jamie smiled

"Spiders!" he answered and we laughed ( In case you don't know the yumminess that is a spider, they are ice cream that has a soft drink poured over the top, they are really yummy and it doesn't matter what type of ice cream or soft drink you use )

"Sure, with what soft drink?" Izzy asked and Jamie looked at me

"Creaming soda!" I said happily and Jamie high fived me, Creaming soda was our favourite drink

"Coming right up!" Izzy said then she made us the spiders and we both got brain freeze because we ate them too quickly.

"We're going to go watch Wreak it Ralf is that ok?" Jamie asked and both adults nodded

"Course it is Hun, you and your sister go have fun! While you're at it why don't you take some lollies with you?" Izzy said and we hugged her

"Dad why didn't you marry her when you first met her!" Jamie said and Jamie and I smiled at Izzy's beaming face.

We ran into the kitchen and got some lollies we overheard our dad and Izzy talking

"They really do love you" Dad said

"Yeah they do, which means their mum isn't looking after them" Izzy said in a worried voice and we shared a smile, we knew that she loved us and that proved it

"How about after our honey moon they can come live with us?" Dad asked and Izzy clapped

"That's a wonderful idea!" Izzy said then we walked and hugged our dad and Izzy and we went and watched Wreak it Ralf. I curled up and started falling asleep and Jamie picked me up and started carrying me to my room.

"Soph falling asleep?" Izzy asked

"yeah after the movie she started falling asleep so I'm taking her to her room, Izzy can you make her a drink bottle? She might get thirsty in the morning" Jamie said

"Course Hun and call me mum" Izzy said

"Ok Mum" Jamie said and I opened my eyes, sleepily

"Can I call you mum too?" I asked and Izzy's eyes filled with happiness

"Course you can Sweetie" Izzy said

"Night Mummy" I said and I closed my eyes and both of them laughed

"I'll bring the drink to her room ok Hun?" Izzy said and Jamie must have nodded because we were moving and I felt myself being put on my bed.

"Some time we really will have to paint this room of yours Soph, Maybe make it look like your room at mum's place?" Jamie said

"No! it must look like the Warren! I mumbled and Jamie laughed

"Ok we'll do it the day after your birthday" Jamie said "Night Soph, Mum can you get her changed I don't think she'll want me doing it since I'm a guy"

"Course I can now going on, Your father needs you in the study he can't wrap presents" Izzy said and Jamie laughed

"That's dad for you" Jamie said and he walked out of the room

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you into your Pj's" Izzy said and I nodded, Izzy helped me get changed and she showed me where she put my drink.

"I'll send you dad in later to tell you goodnight" Izzy kissed my forehead "Night Soph"

"Okay, Night mummy" I said and Izzy quietly closed the door, Dad popped in minutes later and he kissed my forehead.

"Night my little Rabbit" Dad said and I hugged him

"Night daddy and please don't let Izzy go" I said and Dad nodded understanding what I meant

"I won't Sophie Bear, I won't" he said then he closed my door, the last thing before I fell asleep was a whisper

"Night little Ankle bitter, see you in the morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own the rise of the guardians characters


	8. The birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sophie's birthday and Bunny has a surprise planned

"Happy birthday to you! Your only 8 but you look a hundred and 2 you smell like a monkey and you look like one too! Happy Birthday Soph! "Jamie sang and I hit him with my pillow as I woke up yawning

"If anyone smells and looks like a monkey it's yo-is that for me?" I asked when Jamie pulled out a small box that looked like it could fit a bracelet inside.

"No it's for my other little sister" Jamie joked then he gave the box to me

"This is beautiful Jamie! I love it!" I said after I pulled out a sapphire charmed bracelet, I smiled and he put it on for me. I hugged him really tightly and he hugged me back, I heard someone sit down on the other side of my bed.

"Mummy! Daddy!" I said and I showed my dad and Izzy the bracelet as they walked in

"It's beautiful Sweetie now let's give you our presents shall we?" Izzy said and Dad pulled out two different sixed boxes. One was wrapped in green and one was wrapped in purple, Dad gave me the purple one first.

"This is a necklace I got from my mother and I wanted to give it to my daughter and so I'm giving it to you because we're going to be family soon" Izzy said as I pulled out a Sapphire blue Tear drop necklace, I looked at her in amazement than I smiled.

"I have a matching set!" I said and I held up the bracelet and necklace and Izzy helped me put the necklace on. My family smiled at the happy expression on my face and dad gave me the big box.

"I hope I got enough paint" Dad said after I opened it, there was a makeup box but it was filled with paints. I grinned and saw something else at the bottom of the box, they were picture books filled with Pictures of land scrapes dad took when he went around the world when he was 20.

"These are the best! Thank you!" I said grinning and I looked around at my family's faces

"Come on Soph, your friends are going to get here soon and we can start the party" Dad said and my parents walked out of my room talking quietly.

"The guardians are going to be here after the party, I'll leave you to get changed" Jamie said then he hugged me "Happy birthday Soph"

I smiled as my brother walked out of the room and I quickly got changed into a pink dress and purple stockings, I put on my black slip ons and was doing the bow at the front up when the doorbell rang. I finished and I walked downstairs and into the Family room, it was decorated to the nines with Birthday decorations.

"Sophie!" Jane shouted and we hugged

"I missed you!" I said and we pulled back

"I missed you too! And Happy birthday!" Jane said and I smiled

"Thanks so wanna go hang in my room while we wait?" I asked and she nodded

"I haven't seen your room at your dad's place so yeah!" she said and we smiled and walked to my room. I turned on the light and Jane squealed. It was filled with my hand painted furniture; I went and sat on my bed while she asked me questions about everything I had in here.

"Wow those are pretty who gave them to you?" She asked pointing to the jewellry I had on

"Bracelet: Jamie, Necklace: soon-to-be-Step-mum" I answered and Jane smiled

"So you like your dad's girlfriend?" she asked and she sat down next to me

"Yep, she's really nice and Jamie and I are going to be the ring boy and flower girl on their wedding which is next year in the spring!" I said excitedly and she grinned

"Can I ask if I can come?" Jane asked and I grinned

"That would be awesome, let's go ask!" I said and we ran to the kitchen, and I waved to Izzy

"Aw Sophie don't you look adorable! What is it honey?" Izzy said looking at me, smiling

"Can Jane come to the wedding?" I asked and Izzy smiled as if she knew a secret

"Didn't I tell you? Jane's my niece so of course she's coming" she said as we gaped at her

"We're going to be family!" Jane and I squealed and my dad from where he was setting the table laughed.

"Friends are family in my opinion" he said and I ran over and hugged him

"Mummy what are we going to have for food?" I asked really nicely

"It's a secret" Izzy said and I pouted, she bit her lip "Now Sophie don't look at me like that, ok we are having Chips that's all I'm telling you. Why don't you two go to the den and watch a movie or sing for a while?"

Jane and I hugged Izzy and I led the way to the Den where Jamie and Matthew were setting up the ping pong table.

"Jamie guess what? Jane and Matthew are going to be our cousins in law!" I squealed and Jane jumped up and down happily.

"Wow more time for me to beat him in ping pong, nice" Matthew said and we all laughed, including Jamie.

"I'll beat you some day!" Jamie joked and Jane and I left the boys to go watch a movie

"What do we wanna watch?" I asked and Jane looked at the movies we had and came back with 'Inkheart'

"I've never seen it, have you?" Jane asked and i shook my head

"Then it's perfect!" Jane said I put in the DVD, we started watching it and soon our Brother's did too.

"Soph! Jam! Matt! Jane! Come on more people are here!" Dad yelled from the Kitchen and I paused the movie and we wall walked to the family room and I greeted everyone there.

"Thanks for coming Lana" I said and my cousin and I hugged her, she hugged back

"Thank you for the invite" She said back and I smiled

"Come on everyone! Foods ready!" Izzy yelled from the table and we all made our way towards it.

"Soph, come sit here!" Jane said and she pointed to the seat at the head of the table, Dad nodded and smiled pushing me towards the seat. I sat down and Jamie sat down on my other side.

"Jake! James! Please stop fighting" I asked and they sighed dramatically and stopped fighting. Food was served and Dad started making jokes, soon everyone was laughing and Jamie and I were wiping tears from our eyes.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Sophie, Happy birthday to you" everyone sang when we all saw the cake being brought in. I blew out the candles and everyone clapped, I smiled and helped Izzy hand out the cake.

I got the last piece and looked around and noticed that Izzy didn't get a piece so I cut mine in half and gave the bigger piece to her. Izzy smiled and kissed my forehead and I grinned back, everyone chorused 'aw's around us and I ate my cake.

"How about Soph opens her gifts then we'll play party games!" Dad suggested and everyone cheered. I opened all my gifts and I wrote them all down with whom to thanks next to their gift:

Jake and James: Paint and invisible ink

Jane: Pictures that I could paint

Matthew: Writing books

Jessica: Highlighters and pencil's

Jules: Show case book

Drago: CD's about magic

Lucinda: how to draw animal's book

Patrick: a huge Pencil case

"Thank you guys!" I said smiling and everyone smiled back, we went and played musical chairs, Freeze, bop or disco. We played musical freeze and pin the tail on the donkey. After we'd finished a couple of rounds for every game it was time for everyone to go home.

"Bye everyone" I called out from the front door and most people waved before getting into their cars, I smiled and walked back inside. Jamie grinned from the top of the stairs and I grinned back, we ran into my room and shut the door laughing.

"What's the laughing for?" Jack asked and I smiled

"Nothing Jack" Jamie answered and Jack shrugged, and took out one of North's globes and we all walked into the portal once it was made.

"Hello friends" North said and Jamie and I got hugged, we laughed and North laughed with us.

"Where's Bunny" I asked and Tooth patted my head as she flew past

"You'll see soon Sophie" she said and I smiled

"Okay!" I said and everyone laughed

"Why don't you open your presents and then we can go play?" Jack suggested and I nodded, North smiled.

"Be my guest" North said and I smiled, Tooth handed me the first gift she could find and I sat down and opened it. It was five Snow globes; they were all set to a destination.

"These globes are re-usable and all have a particular place they will send you to" North said and I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back and gave me the next gift, I opened it and I gasped as I pulled the most beautiful hand crafted journal out of the box. It had different animals and dreams of mine on the front and on the first page was this:  
 _Hello Miss Sophie,_

_I hope you enjoy writing in this dream journal, this is for you to write down every dream I gave you in. If you want a repeat of the same dream but want it to go for a longer period of time just write it at the end of your dream. I hope you have enjoyed your day so far and I hope you enjoy writing in this book._

_From Sandy_

"Oh Sandy thank you thank you thank you!" I said about to start crying before giving him a huge hug, he smiled and hugged me back

 _I had hoped you would like it_  he signed and I nodded excitedly

"I love it!" I said with a bright smile on my face and he smiled before giving me my next gift

I opened it and brought out a charm bracelet, it had a S for my name and it had a symbol for all of my most favourite memories. It had a Bunny charm and a J for Jamie. I looked at Tooth and she smiled.

"I'll be giving you a charm every year for it" she said and I hugged her, she looked shocked then she gave me a hug in return. "It's also from Baby Tooth"

Baby Tooth nuzzled my cheek and I smiled at her, I patted her head affectionately. I had grown to the love the little Baby Fairy and we often pulled pranks on Jack since she was the only one who could get close to him when he was asleep.

"Thank you BT" I said and we both smiled, Baby Tooth pointed to a blue wrapped gift and I looked at Jack.

"I wonder who that's from" I said with a fake thoughtful tone and we both laughed, I sat down and opened it. I squealed as a Snow horse came galloping out of it, I jumped up and followed it with my eyes. It exploded making snow fill the air, the snow made the words

Happy 8th birthday Sophie Bennett, my second believer!

I smiled and I looked in the box and pulled out a snow jacket, it was a light purple colour and the fur was grey. I smiled and hugged Jack really really tight, he hugged me back just as tight. He grinned as I walked towards the last gift and I un-wrapped it and a small pooka jumped out.

"Bunny?" I asked and the Pokka turned and looked at me

"You bet Ankle Bitter" Bunny said and I picked him up, hugging him but not too tight

"Your adorable!" I said and he smiled

"I'll let ya get away with it this time Soph" he said and I squealed

"Jamie why don't you take a picture of them two?" Tooth suggested and Jamie nodded, he took out his camera and took a picture of Bunny and I with both of us smiling at the Camera while I tried not to giggle at how adorable Bunny was.

"I can understand why you don't use this form very much" I said glancing at Jack who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, he's the only reason I don't" Bunny agreed and then we all started playing games, after the fourth game was done Bunny turned back to Big bunny and I hugged him. He hugged me back and everyone watched us.

"You in Baby Pooka form was the best gift I got today" I whispered in his ear and he laughed

"That's nice to hear Ankle bitter" he whispered in mine, I yawned and Bunny chuckled "Jamie can ya get your sister's gifts? I'm gonna take ya both home"

Jamie ran off and came back with a big bag, Bunny picked me up and I put my arms around his neck. He opened up a tunnel and he and Jamie jumped in, they jumped out in my room and Bunny put me on my bed. I asked Jamie to show Bunny what I got and he did, Bunny smiled at me after Jamie had finished.

"You're a lucky kid, ya know that Soph?" He said and I nodded, sleepily "well bye ankle bitter"

"Bye bye Bunny" I rubbed Bunny's nose and giggled when he sneezed; he smiled and jumped into a tunnel. Jamie went down stairs and told Izzy and Dad that I was going to bed because I was tired, Dad and Izzy came in and wished me goodnight. Neither of them noticed the extra gifts, I hugged them both goodnight and kissed Jamie's cheek as a goodnight then I changed into my Pjs, took off my jewellry before crawling into bed. I fell asleep really quickly and I dreamt of playing with my presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own the rise of the guardians characters


	9. High school and the new boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's years later and quite a few things happen in one day, luckily Jack and Bunny are there to help the Bennett children when it gets too much for them

~Years later~

"Mum, Dad, Kate, Lucas! Jamie and I are going to school now!" I shouted to my family as Jamie and I waited for our half siblings to come hug us good bye.

"Bye Bye Sissy! Bro!" Kate said as her twin Brother Lucas and her hugged me then Jamie, I kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"How about when I get home we can play cooking" I said and they both squealed happily, they loved playing cooking.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad" I hugged my dad and Izzy, my step mum. She was wiping tears from her cheeks

"H-have Fun Sweeties" Mum's voice cracked and Jamie and I hugged her

"We'll be fine Mum, Bennett honour" I said and she smiled at the family joke, Jamie and I waved before walking out the front door and to school.

"So what are you doing first semester?" Jamie asked and I pulled out a list

"Maths, English, Science, History, French, Sport, PE, Drama and Music" I answered and Jamie laughed

"I have all those classes apart from French, I'm learning Japanese" Jamie said and we both laughed

"Sophie! How was your holiday?" Jane yelled from the school gate, Jamie and I waved to each other before going our separate ways. He walked past the gate to where his friend were and I ran over to Jane.

"It was fun! I had no idea that there was that much outback in Australia" I said and we started walking to our friends meeting spot

"Did you see the Easter Bunny?" Jane asked and I laughed

"I did, he gave me a tour of the outskirts of the place I was staying at" I answered and we both smiled, then we both started laughing as we heard Jessica and Patrick arguing.

"And this official feels normal" Jane announced when we got to the rest of our friends and we all laughed.

"Oh no, Kailey and James broke up" Jessica said and we all turned and looked at the gate, Kailey was walking in and James was looking at her from his group of friends like a lost puppy. Kailey reached our group and I hugged her, she started crying and the rest of the group made a small circle around her so no one would see her cry. This was normal whenever Kailey cried we would do this because she didn't want her rep to be challenged.

"Thanks Soph" Kailey said when she finished crying, I handed her a tissue out of the hand pocket tissue pack.

"It's fine Kail" I said and she nodded

Jessica, and Luc took Kailey to the bathroom to fix her makeup, I sent James the evil eye and he flinched when he saw me. I faced with my back to him and sighed

"Come on boys, you better go get your stuff now. You're going to be late anyway" Jane said and the boys in our group left. Jane sat down on the table top and I lied down on it

"If James comes over I might just give him an earful!" I said angrily and Jane nodded

"I might as well" she agreed and we sat there in silence, the first bell rang and we both went to our lockers. Í got out my Music and English books and Jane and I split ways, I met Jessica and Kailey at the door to English and we walked inside together. We took the back three seats and waited for everyone else to get there. As people walked in, my group got weird stares and we ignored them.

"So How was the holiday?" Jessica asked me and I smiled

"It was fun, hot but fun" I answered and Jessica and Kailey laughed, as if I'd made the best joke in the world.

"You girls confuse me" I said and we all started laughing, we heard a ruler hit the desk at the front and the whole class became quiet.

"Hello class, my name is Mr Hedge and we will be having Jace Kane join this class as soon as he gets here that is" Mr Hedge said

Mr Hedge started talking but I wasn't paying attention, I was staring out the window and was snapped out of it by a kick from Kailey, I looked at her and she nodded towards the front of the room. Our Teacher was talking to a brown haired boy then he addressed the class.

"Everyone this Jace Kane, he has failed this year yet again so he will be joining you in most of your classes. Mr Kane go sit next to Miss Bennett, Miss Bennett please put your hand up" Mr Hedge said and I put my hand up and Jace started walking over, I put my hand down and started drawing in the last page of my English working book. I was half way through shading when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked at Jace.

'Yes?' I mouthed to him

'Pen?' he mouthed back and I gave him a pen before going back to my drawing, the bell rang and Kailey stood in front of my desk.

"What you drawing this time?" Kail asked and I showed it to her and Jessica peeked over her shoulder

"I was drawing what I think Dream Palace looks like" I answered and my two friends smiled at me

"When Sandy shows you, can you take Pictures for me?" Jessica asked and I nodded

"Course, I wouldn't dream of not" I answered, Jace peaked over Kail's shoulder and laughed

"Sandman doesn't exists girls, get a life" he said and I stood up

"Is that your drawing? No it's not so mind your own bloody business drop out" I snapped at him and all the kids in the classroom laughed. I smirked as a shocked look came on his face before it clouded over again and Kail handed me back my book. All three of us walked out of the classroom and to music, laughing softly at something Jessica had whispered.

"Guys! Wait up!" Jane ran up to me and we walked into the classroom, we all took a seat at the same table and Jace sat next to me. I ignored him and so did my friends, Jessica and Jane bickered about the latest fashion and I sighed.

"What do you want Jace?" I looked at him and he sighed sadly

"I'm sorry that I upset you earlier" Jace said and I nodded, he stood up and walked off

"He is annoying" I said and Jane patted my shoulder

"And confusing but kinda hot right?" Jessica said and we all laughed

"Yeah I guess?" I said and the teacher walked in, we were separated in to groups and we had to have a performance to perform in front of the school in two weeks.

"I say we pick a song and go with that" Kailey said and I nodded, Jessica and Jane grinned and we all put our hands in.

"So what song?" I asked and everyone in my group sat back in our chairs, thinking

"Fallin for you?" Jessica suggested and I shook my head

"It has to be original" I reminded them and everyone looked at me and I sighed and pulled out my book of lyrics, I flicked to my latest song and showed it to the group.

"Perfect!" Jane squealed loudly and people from other groups looked over and I began laughing, they shrugged and went back to work.

"Sophie sings!" Jessica said and everyone agreed before I could say anything

We didn't notice Jace until he pulled out a chair and sat down, Jessica giggled and I sighed the teacher had obviously put him in our group.

"So what musical interment can you play?" I asked and he chuckled

"Guitar and Drums" he answered and I gave him the Guitar chords for the song

"Study those and see if they work, if you think I should change the chords let me know" I said and he nodded and went to go practice. I gave Jessica the clothes and make up role, Jane and Kailey got the role of dancers. I gave them a CD with my music on it

"Track 5" I said and they nodded and ran off to the computers they put on headphones and were soon talking away, I walked over to where Jace was and I listened to him playing 'Rainbow'

"That was really good Jace" I said, smiling and he smiled back. Okay he wasn’t so bad plus he didn’t have any friends in this year level, I should try to be friends with him at the very least.

"I'm gonna need your and your friends numbers if we are going to get this done" he said and i nodded. I quickly gave him our numbers and walked over to see the girl's dance outside. They showed it to me and I grinned.

"That was awesome!" I said and they grinned, Jessica came and told us we needed to pack up. They girls gave me back my CD and we walked inside and sat at our seats.

"Remember everyone two weeks" our teacher said reminding everyone and the bell rang, my group of friends walked to our lockers and Jane and me walked to mine then hers. I sat down under the tree and Jane and I waited for everyone else to get there.

"Jessica! Patrick! Kail! Over here!" Jane shouted waving her arms to get their attention and they walked over and sat down

"Lucky you got the shady spot" Jessica whined and I poked my tongue out at her and both of us laughed.

"Mike got into trouble again so he's in detention" Patrick said and we all sighed

"Just like Primary school huh?" Jane said and Patrick nodded

"That is not going to change but he’s stuck in there with Mr Hude" he said and we all looked at him in shock

"Wow the really really mean teacher?" I said and he nodded and we all cringed

"He's in some real sugar honey iced tea now" Jessica said and we all laughed when she didn't swear.

"Good girl" Kail teased and Jessica gently hit her arm as we all laughed at their behavior. We started talking about what we are going to do after school then the bell rang. We all started walking to our classes chatting and the rest of the day was more or less was un-eventful. I walked to my locker after school was over and I packed up my bag, Jane and I started walking home chatting about homework and we waved good bye at the light's outside the school before we started walking our separate ways.

When I was two blocks away from my house a cold wind blew and I laughed as I leapt behind a tree, Jack's snowball missing me by a inch.

"It's not nice sneakin up on Soph Frostbite" Bunny said and I peeked out from my hiding spot and ran and hugged Bunny.

"Ello Soph" Bunny said and he hugged back

"Don't I get a hello?" Jack landed and raised a eyebrow, I grinned and faced him

"After you threw a snowball at me no" I teased and hugged him after a moment of him pretending to be sad and pouting, he hugged me back and we all started walking to my house.

"So how's the search going?" I asked and looked sadly at Bunny when I saw his face fall, the guardians had been looking for any Pooka's how may not have died but they weren't having much lucky according to Bunny's expression. I put a hand on his arm and he looked at me sadly, I looked away first and walked ahead to un-lock the front door. Jack walked in first and picked up Uncle's will off the table where my father had left it that morning. Jack looked at me with a expression of hurt and sympathy, he showed it to Bunny and I quickly looked down before I could see Bunny's face.

My uncle served in the army all his life, I hardly got to see him but I first met him when I was eight. It had been summer and I had just finished playing with Sandy and he had sent me home to sleep. I had walked in and sitting there on the couch had been my Uncle with Jamie sitting on his knee. Mum pushed me forward gently and cleared her throat, My Uncle Jeff looked over and smiled when he saw me. He looked just like me but a boy version. Jamie had hopped off his knee and started pulling me over to Uncle and as soon as I was in reaching distance he pulled me into a hug.

I was pulled from my memory when Bunny hugged me, I snuffled and hugged back, Jamie walked in the door and was pounce hugged by Jack and I giggled softly through my tears as my brother hugged him back knowing what it was about. Jamie and I were being looked after our favorite guardians and I fell asleep hugging Bunny, feeling completely safe and happy for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own the rise of the guardians characters


	10. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes quickly when your having fun and While Sophie wasn't, she was certainly working hard but has she worked herself so hard that she's forgotten about the Guardians?

"Sophie! Wake up" Kate said and I opened my eyes and I smiled at her from where iw as lying on my bed, Bunny must have put me there after I’d fallen asleep.

"I'm up happy?" I said teasingly and she giggled, I got out of bed and hand in hand we walked downstairs to the Dinner table. I waved and Mum smiled and helped Kate into her seat, Lucas came over and sat next to his sister.

"Jane was asking for you before Soph and she told us that you're doing one of your songs for Class" Dad said and I nodded Mum beamed

"I'm so proud of you Soph, you're putting a piece of you into your work" Mum said and I blushed smiling

"Kate and Lucas why don't you two and Soph go play cooking now?" Jamie suggested and my two younger siblings jumped off their seats and pulled me towards the games room. I laughed and opened the door for them, three hours later Kate and Lucas were asleep on the couch and I picked them both up and put them both in their beds. I smiled and went downstairs and sat next to Jamie, I yawned and giggled when Jamie pulled a weird face.

"Warheads are not good in tens" he said when he was able to talk again, I started laughing and I stood up.

"Let's go for a walk" I said and he nodded, he stood up and we started walking to the park. When we got there however; I saw a kid getting kicked and pushed around and I ran over. The kids bolted and I helped the bullied kid over to the bench. Jamie went and got him something to eat and he got a water bottle and I used the water and some tissues to clean where he's scraped something.

"Better now?" I asked and he nodded, I hugged him and he started crying.

"Shh it's alright, everything's going to be fine" I said and I saw Jace run over and his face became worried

"Big brother" the kid said and I gave him to Jace, Jace hugged him tight and I looked at him sadly

"Michael don't scare me like that!" Jace said and his brother nodded

"Nice girl saved me" Michael said and Jace looked at me gratefully

"Thank you Sophie" Jace said "can you tell me what happened?"

"Some kids were beating him up" I said and Jace's face showed some of his anger "they ran away when they saw me coming over and I looked after him"

"It's true Jacey" Michael said smiling up at his brother "me all better now!"

Jace smiled at his brother and I smiled at Jamie who smiled back at me

'We did something good' Jamie mouthed and I nodded and squeezed Jamie's hand, my brother squeezed back

"My names Jace, you must be Jamie thank you for helping Sophie look after my brother" Jace said and Jamie smiled

"No problem Jace, Your welcome over to our house anytime. Sophie needs more friends" Jamie said and I hit Jamie on the arm, I had plenty of friends. Jace and Jamie both laughed at my 'let me kill you and it won't be painful' look. I grumbled at them and I started walking towards the lolly shop, Jamie jogged over and we started picking out lollies.

"So Jace seemed nice" Jamie said and I sighed, he laughed and he hooked his arm around my shoulders "Sugar high mission Go!"

Both of us laughed and we both filled two big bags of lollies, we payed for them and we hid them in our room.

We went down for Dinner and it was a comfortable silence, I finished my soup first and I put my dishes in the sink. I went upstairs and before you knew it, I had fallen fast asleep.

(Two weeks later)

"Ready?" I mumbled quietly and our team called on my group, we stood up and went to our spots. Jace started playing and the girls started dancing, Jace was wearing blue, Jane and Kailey were wearing green and Purple and I was wearing pink. My part was about to start so I closed my eyes and sang

"Summer rain falls

Winter rain plays

I know so many

Colours

And I see a rainbow every time I look in your eyes.

 

Can't you see I'm not perfect?

But I know, I can try

To be the best that I can

Yeah I'm 'weird'

Deal with it.

 

I found Sherlock homes DVDS in your room

So just calm and think about

How alike that we are

But I'd never tell you

I'd never tell you

 

Summer rain falls

Winter rain plays

I know so many

Colours

And I see a rainbow every time I look in your eyes.

 

Yesterday, you left your books

In my room with a little note

I smiled and read them

They were amazing, so full of life. . .

I smiled and gave them back

The next day

Only to find you sayin

'you can keep them, you can keep them'

I smiled and I walked off

Re-reading in my mind what you said

 

Summer rain falls

Winter rain plays

I know so many

Colours

And I see a rainbow every time I look in your eyes.

 

So just think for a moment

What are we going to do?

With this friendship

We have, made

Are we gonna keep it or

Are you

Gonna throw

It away?

 

Summer rain falls

Winter rain plays

I know so many

Colours

And I see a rainbow every time I look in your eyes

 

Summer rain falls

Winter rain plays

I know so many

Colours

And I see a rainbow every time I look in your eyes

You kept the friendship we have and that means so much to me

So I'll see you again tomorrow

At quarter past three, for that spelling bee" I opened my eyes when people started clapping and I stepped away from the stage and my group and I went to go sit down.

"Thank you girls and boy the Song Rainbow made by our Sophie was very original, that was very well done you can go get changed into your normal clothes. Now! Next group" Our teacher said clapping and we all stood up and we went to our lockers after getting changed.

"I'm going home, I'm beat" I said and my friends waved bye, Jace walked a part of the way to my house then we split ways. Jace was a nice guy when he wanted to be and over the two months he’d grown closer to me and my friends, I laughed at the face he pulled over his shoulder and yawned. Jamie gave me a look when I came home halfway through the day but I ignored him and went to my bedroom, put my bag away and fell onto my bed. I saw my old bell on my lamp and I put it on like a necklace, the Guardian's symbol stood proud and clear. I hadn't seen the guardians in a while but I guess I’d been too busy with school and Jamie had been to busy to invite Jack around as well. . .

'Surprise Visit time' I thought and I grinned, I jumped up and grabbed one of North's snow globes from where I'd hidden them. I couldn’t have my half siblings getting their hands on these; they'd cause all sorts of trouble like I had when I was younger only the trouble they would cause wouldn’t be so easily fixed.

"Hmm where should I go?" I mused out loud then I shook my head "there's only one place I wanna go"

I whispered 'The Warren' into the Snow globe and I threw it at the wall, I walked through the portal and I picked up the Snow globe as I went. I breathed in and relaxed when the cool spring air hit me, I put my Globe in my shoulder bag and I set off looking for my favorite guardian. I found all the guardians sitting down except Bunny he was pacing.

"I'm tellin ya mates, she couldn't see me" Bunny said and I  wondered who he was talking about

"Who couldn't see you?" I asked as I walked over and Bunny visibly relaxed as my question

"Ya we were talkin bout ya" Bunny said and he hugged me close "I thought ya stopped believin in me"

"Sorry Bunny I've been really busy the last two weeks" I hugged him tight and I gave the rest of the guardians a smile

"Yes I meant be at school, no I'm not going back and yes I'm tried as hell" I yawned and Tooth laughed while the male Guardians chuckled. Bunny picked me up and I curled up and fell asleep, just like I had when I'd first met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own the rise of the guardians characters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own the rise of the guardians characters


End file.
